Loki and the Valkyrie
by siRNita
Summary: Sigyn was a normal Minnesota girl until she discovered her true heritage as a Valkyrie and found her way to Loki's heart. The tale of Loki's wife Sigyn with inspiration from Marvel, Norse mythology and of course Tom Hiddleston's Loki. Loki/OFC, Loki/Sigyn
1. Prologue

_2005 AD Earth years_

_ Asgard_

Loki looked down the long oak table in the Great Hall of Asgard. His green eyes flashed with disdain as they fell on his brother Thor deep in conversation with a cluster of lovely women.

Loki tried to avoid occasions like this – another celebration of his brother's triumph, this time over some rowdy band of Snow Dwarves in an obscure corner of the galaxy. He couldn't help sneering at his brother's preening in front of the ladies. Certainly, Thor cut a good figure tonight, his blond hair falling to his shoulders, the blue in his cloak bringing out his eyes. But he was so shallow, all body and brawn.

Loki caught a glimpse of himself in a shield hanging on the wall wondered again how two brothers could look so different. Tall, slim, with wavy dark hair down to his shoulders, and none of the sculpted muscles of his brother… To tell the truth, Loki didn't feel that he looked very Asgardian at all. They were all fair and rosy, while he was pale and dark and green-eyed.

His mother had always told him not to worry. "It's because you're inside, at your studies," she would tell him. "Don't think on it. It doesn't matter what you look like on the outside, it's what you look like on the inside. You are what you do."

He looked back and saw his brother gnawing on a turkey leg, laughing at the witty commentary of his companions – Sif, the warrior princess, pretty airhead Noni, and a beautiful stranger that Loki did not recognize. Loki took a second glance at her. She wore the silver helm of a Valkyrie, but her hair was auburn. All the Valkyries he had ever met were blond-haired and blue-eyed. She was undeniably beautiful, however. Yet as far as he could tell, her eyes were only for Thor.

Loki looked down at the steaming meat and potatoes on his plate and pushed it away. He was suddenly not hungry. He took a quick sip of mead, wondering how soon he could steal away.

Then he heard his name. His mother approached, her gray dress swirling around her. He stood to greet her with a quick peck on the cheek.

"What is the matter?" she asked, looking him over seriously. "You seem upset."

He rolled his eyes. "It's always the same thing, mother. Why did you make me come to this dreadful celebration of my brother's bloody exploits?"

"I have a treat for you," she said. "Stop whining and come meet her."

He stood to follow her, his black cape swirling around him, and followed his mother to the red-headed Valkyrie – Sigyn was her name. She looked up at his mother's greeting and her eyes met his.

Green, like the forest, like the ocean... he could get lost in those eyes.

His mother was saying something about her magic and introducing them, and then he was bowing to her, summoning all his grace to appear natural, like he belonged here.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she said. "Your magic is renown in the nine realms – and in Valhalla of course. I would love to learn more about how you do it."

"If you have any questions…" he said, moving a little closer. He found her magnetic, particularly in that jade-green dress.

"I do," she said. "Perhaps we could talk – another time?" Her eyes flickered back to Thor, who was following their conversation with languid interest.

Thor chuckled. "Yes, please save your boring theoretical discussion for another time. This is a celebration. I say, Loki, would you call for more mead?"

"Of course," said Loki sulkily. He nodded to Sigyn and slipped away. His mother caught up with him as he spoke to the servers about the mead.

"You need to talk to her. She has an amazing knowledge of light spells. I have never seen anyone, much less a Valkyrie – Loki?"

"I will," he assured her. "Speak to her, that is."

She smiled and squeezed his arm. "Do, I think you'll find her interesting."

_I already do, _ he thought wryly as he slipped away. But she found only Thor interesting. Clearly, he was going to have to do something to get her attention.


	2. Seagan's Very Bad Day

_1995 AD_

_ Shephard, Minnesota_

Seagan could tell as soon as the substitute reached her name; her eyes began to squint, she began to blindly pronounce letters. She was going to say it like "see gin," or maybe "say gun" as if she were a Reagan knock-off.

"Seagan. Like Teagan but with an S."

The substitute nodded appreciatively and moved on to the Ashleys and Emilies in the room.

Seagan was so sick of having to explain her name to new people. Really, why couldn't her parents have just put a T on the beginning of her name and called it a day? But no, that's what her birth mother wanted her to be named. "Seagan," she had whispered to them before she disappeared from the room, from the hospital… from her daughter's life forever.

Seagan shook off that thought. At least she _knew _she was adopted. At least she knew why she was different from the Johannson's real children. Their normal children.

"Seagan," Katie whispered to her. "Here's a note for you from Melanie Smith."

Melanie? The most popular girl in the ninth grade class? Dating Daniel Richards, a junior football star? Seagan was baffled as she uncrumpled the note.

_Hey Segan, I need to talk to you. Meet me behind the school at lunch come alone XOXOX Mel_

Thoroughly confused, Seagan looked up into Katie's kind eyes. "What does it say?" Katie prompted.

"She wants me to meet her behind the school," Seagan replied. "And she misspelled my name. I don't know what's going on."

"You have to go!" Katie urged her. "Maybe she wants to be friends?"

"I don't think so," Seagan whispered back, but just then the substitute called her out for talking and threatened her with detention.

At lunch, Seagan and Katie took their packed lunches out fo their locker. They stopped in the bathroom so Katie could put some lip gloss on Seagan. "You barely need it," Katie complained.

Seagan looked at herself in the mirror. She was tall, awkwardly tall, so tall that everyone thought she must play basketball. Katie was a 5'7" towhead, and Seagan still had six inches on her. Her eyes were blue or green as the light changed, olive-skinned, with hair the color of copper.

In this tiny Minnesota town where everyone was descended from the same core cluster of tow-headed Norwegians and Swedes, she stood out like a sore thumb.

"Whatever," she mumbled back, brushing a red hair behind her ear. "I wonder what's going on."

The two headed towards the back side of the school. Mel was sitting there on the bleachers, looking pensive. She looked up as the girls approached. "I said to come alone," she said. "We need to talk, Seagan. Just you and me."

"Okay, I'll leave," said Katie, looking at Seagan to make sure this was okay. Seagan nodded. She felt a knot forming in her stomach. Katie winked at her and slipped back into the building, no doubt to watch them from the chemistry lab.

Seagan turned to the beautiful blond. Melanie was like a basketball-playing Barbie doll, leggy and blond and full-figured. She was the total package. "What's up, Mel?"

"You need to stay away from my boyfriend, ginger."

Seagan's eyebrows rose. "Your boyfriend? What?"

"I heard he has a thing for you."

Seagan couldn't help laughing. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"It's true." Another girl had appeared at Mel's side. She must have been standing behind the bleachers. "My boyfriend Dan said so. Said he had a thing for you and was going to break up with Mel and ask you to formal."

"But – it's me!" Seagan protested. She looked between the two basketball players. "You can't seriously-"

A third basketball player shoved her from behind. "You must've done something to get him so interested in you. Otherwise I don't know what he's thinking about."

Seagan shrank away from the three, wishing she could disappear into the brick wall. "Mel," she begged. "I have never even talked to your boyfriend. This is ridiculous. You are the most popular girl in the grade. He would never want to go out with me-"

The fourth and last member of the posse, the smallest of the bunch, jumped up and slapped her across the mouth. Seagan stopped, astonished. She could taste blood.

"You're darn right he won't want to go out with you. Not when we finish with you," said Mel.

Rage surged into Seagan. As the girls advanced upon her, she lashed out at them with her arm. "Don't touch me!" she cried. She could feel her hands touching them as they began to claw at her, yelling obscenities. She closed her eyes and felt the world fall away…

"Seagan! What did you do?!"

Katie and the substitute were standing there, looking astonished. The five basketball players were crumpled to the ground, groaning. Mel's arm was twisted at an odd angle. And there was blood. A lot of blood.

Seagan looked down. Her clothes were tattered, and there were a few light scratches, but she was otherwise unharmed.

"I don't know," she whispered.


	3. Suspension and Disbelief

**III. Suspension - and Disbelief**

Seagan called Katie that night to tell her about her suspension, but Katie told her it was already all over the social network. "You're famous," Katie added in amazement. "Nobody can believe how you stood up to Mel!"

"Great," Seagan groaned. "Just what I needed." She told Katie about her encounter with Daniel Richards. "Weird, right?" she concluded.

"That's crazy!" said Katie. "You said no?"

"Of course I said no. I'm not interested in him!"

Katie sighed. "I would kill to have him look at me! I can't believe you said no! Maybe you could mention me to his friend?"`

Seagan thought her days off school would be a nice break but her mother quickly put her to work. Chores and house cleaning. Everything Seagan found most boring.

She looked longingly out into the fields. She would rather be riding her neighbor's horses or practicing her bow-hunting… anything active… "Please, mom, can I just go for a walk?"

Her mother sighed. "Well, I have to go to this luncheon for the Humane Society. I need you to take some books to Mrs. Peterson, and you can walk there from the Humane Society. But no talking to people, you understand? And no fighting."

"Mom, it's okay, everyone's in school," Seagan reminded her patiently. "And it's freezing outside."

Her mother cocked her head. "Yes, it is freezing. Why do you want to get outside anyway?"

Seagan threw her arms out, gesturing at the walls around them. "I need some fresh air!"

"I guess I can understand that," her mom said, surveying her dubiously. "Well - dress warmly."

As the two drove towards the humane society, Seagan thought they looked hilariously different. Her mom, dressed to the nines as usual in a sweater dress and elegant boots, her short blond hair perfectly blow-dried, looked like she was going to the social event of the season rather than a Humane Society fundraiser. Seagan, on the other hand, had been bundled into a shapeless coat, and her red hair stuck out of her ponytail in all directions.

"I wish you'd do something with your hair," her mother mumbled under her breath as they got out of the SUV. "It looks like your head's on fire!"

"That's not very nice," Seagan shot back. She began to storm off, but her mother caught her arm.

"Don't go away mad, Seagan. Here – just put your hat on and it will look fine."

Seagan pulled her ski cap down and said goodbye to her mom, and started the walk to Mrs. Peterson. The sweet old lady pulled her inside for a visit and Seagan only managed to extricate herself after several cookies and cups of tea.

She decided to take a shortcut back to the Humane Society, past the low-income apartment complex on the corner. The wind was vicious and her face was buried in her collar, so she didn't see the smoke until she was in the midst of it.

She looked up and gasped; half of the building was engulfed in flames and the other half looked singed. Flames were licking out of the windows of half of the complex. People were crying, sirens were going. How had she missed this?

"What happened?" she asked a bystander.

"Gas fire. A fireman got trapped inside," he told her.

"Oh no! Is he – is he okay?"

"Nobody knows." The onlooker shook his head. "It looks bad, don't it?"

Seagan backed towards the edge of the crowd, watching the firemen work on the building. She whispered a little prayer for the firefighter.

And then she realized that a fireman was standing next to her, his face black with soot. She looked up at him in surprise. "Shouldn't you be in there?"

He turned to her, his eyes wide with fear. "You can see me?"

"Of course," she said, startled.

"Nobody else can see me. Not since I left myself in there." He looked sadly back.

She shook her head. This conversation didn't make sense. "Wait. What?"

The fireman's eyes brightened, and he wiped some of the soot from his nose. "You must be able to see me because you can show me the way."

"The way to what?"

"The way to heaven. I hate to leave but I have to go. I don't know the way."

"Look, this conversation is crazy. I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know the way."

A passerby looked at her curiously. "Look," Seagan concluded. "People are staring at us. So maybe you should get back to work."

"I was at work," said the fireman patiently. "I got the first girl out, but they said there was someone else in there. But I couldn't find her anywhere and then the wall fell on me. You have to show me the way."

Seagan threw her arms out. "I don't know the way!"

And then she saw it – the door in the air. She stepped forward and opened it, and saw the long black road.

At that moment, however, a screeching noise from behind made her jump. A huge birdlike creature with the face of a human and wide feathered wings swooped down, its talons wide open, reaching for the firefighter.

Seagan didn't think; she just acted. Calling on her aerobics class for inspiration, she delivered a roundhouse kick to the monster. It fell to the ground, stunned, then disintegrated into smoke.

"I should go," said the firefighter. "Thanks for saving me." He jumped through the door and started down the dark path. Sigyn watched him go.

She wondered if she was going crazy.


	4. Mothers

"You'd better close that door," said a voice beside her. "Else someone might get in. Or out."

Seagan whirled and groaned as she saw the tall, beautiful blond with a silver helmet, gray gown, and black boots. . Another figment of her imagination, or an escapee from the Renaissance Festival?

"Who are you?" she asked as she shut the door in the air. As soon as she had, it disappeared as completely as if it had never been.

The woman smiled. "Actually, I'm your mother. You can call me Ingrid."

"Am I going crazy?"

"No," Ingrid laughed. "But I can see where you might feel like that."

"What was that – thing?"

"A harpie. A soul eater. Nice kick, by the way." The blond looked around nervously. "Let's go for a walk. There's no more work for us here." The apartment was smoking quietly. The firefighters had managed the fire, and the dead man's body had been recovered and was wrapped in a white sheet.

Seagan followed Ingrid up the street. This woman was as tall as her and had the same bold features, although her eyes were the color of ice. She definitely looked more like Seagan than anyone else in town did.

"So," Seagan prompted. "You're my mom. Where have you been all this time?"

"Doing the Allfather's work," said Ingrid. "Doing what you just did. Helping heroes pass on to Valhalla."

Seagan squinted at her mother. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm a Valkyrie," said her mother patiently. "It's a supernatural being. Like an angel."

Seagan stopped and sat on the curb, burying her face in her hands. The events of the last ten minutes were a little bit too much for her to handle. "Valkyrie? Supernatural?"

"I know it sounds crazy," said Ingrid, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulders. Seagan noticed that she didn't seem cold, even though her arms were only wrapped in a silvery gauze. "But it's true. And you are one of us as well. Tell me – aren't you stronger and a better fighter than most of your classmates? Can't you tell you're different?"

"Why did you leave me here?" asked Seagan, looking up.

"I didn't think you'd be a Valkyrie," admitted Ingrid. "Usually human-Valkyrie children are human. But I was called to this death, and – there you were – able to see the dead and the door to the Black Road." Her face glowed with excitement. "You will have to come with me for training!"

"But – I can't just leave – " Seagan said blankly, gesturing at the world around her. "Look, my mom is probably freaking out right now."

"Yes," Ingrid agreed reluctantly. "We'll have to sever your ties to Midgard I guess that means I should be visible." She sighed and waved her hand. Instantly, she was wearing jeans and a nice shirt. "Is this better?"

"Much," Seagan agreed.

Just then the SUV pulled up beside them, and Seagan's mom rolled the window. "Get in," she said. Seagan could tell she was furious. "Right now, young lady. You weren't with Mrs. Peterson – and then I heard about the fire and worried you were caught up in that – get in right now!"

"Um, mom, this woman –"Her mom looked blankly at the blond stranger beside her.

Ingrid approached the car and extended her hand through the window. "Sarah, right? I'm Ingrid, Seagan's mom. We need to talk. Can I ride with you?"

The expression on Seagan's mom's face was priceless – a mixture of fear, astonishment and disbelief. "S-sure," she stuttered, unlocking the doors. Ingrid climbed into the front seat and Seagan ducked into the back for one of the most awkward, silent car rides of her life.

After dinner that night, Seagan sat with her parents and Ingrid in the living room.

"So let me get this straight," Dr. Johanson said. "You all of the sudden just show up again in Seagan's life, and now you want to take her away?"

Ingrid leaned back, and Seagan noted again how beautiful she was with her long golden hair and classic features. "Well, in a matter of speaking. I have recently inherited an unexpected fortune from my estranged father and his last wish was for Seagan to be schooled in Europe. I will do anything if you will just allow me to take Seagan with me."

"Seagan?" her dad asked, looking over at erh. "Do you want to go?"

She could tell it broke his heart to ask that question, and she hated to give him the wrong answer.

"Yes, dad," she said softly. "I really think this school Ingrid has told me about would be a good fit." Sarah was crying and Seagan couldn't help sliding beside her and giving her a hug. "I hope you both know how much I love you."

"We know," said her father wearily. "We love you, Seagan, we just want you to be happy."

"You look so much like her," murmured Sarah, nodding at Ingrid. "It seems right – but it's so hard to give you up-"

"It's what's best for Seagan," Ingrid reminded them gently. "I am so sorry, but I can tell, she will do well at this school. I hope you know how much I appreciate what you've done for her."

"Can't she just have a few more days?" her father asked. "To set things in order, and say goodbye?"

Ingrid shook her head sorrowfully. "We must leave tonight. Two hours."

Two hours! They were the best and the hardest two hours of Seagan's life as she said her goodbyes to her brothers and sisters, to her parents - as she called Katie and told her she was being whisked away.

"Is this because you got suspended?" Katie asked accusingly.

"No," Seagan assured her. "No, my birth mother came back and - we're going to this awesome school in Europe! But it's really exclusive and there's no phones or computers," she added quickly. Her mom had told her to say this so people wouldn't expect to hear from her.

Katie whistled. "Hmm that doesn't sound very fun! Well, if you say so..."

Ingrid told Seagan's parents not to bother packing any of her things. "We'll buy her a new wardrobe in Paris!" she assured them brightly. Seagan's mom looked wistful at this thought.

Then it was time to go. Ingrid had called a taxi, supposedly to take them to their airport. Seagan hugged her parents. "Thank you for being so great, and for letting me go," she told them, tears bright in her eyes. "And even if I don't call you, please know - please know I'll always love you."

To her surprise, Ingrid turned to her in the car. "Tell the cabby your friend's address," she said. "You need to see her one more time."

Seagan raced up to the door at Katie's house. At first she was reluctant to knock because it was so late but as Ingrid pointed out, "you'll probably never see them again." So she knocked.

Katie came to the door in her Hello Kitty pajamas and threw her arms around her. "I'll miss you so much," she mumbled into her shoulder. "Things were just starting to get interesting."

Seagan felt the tears coming back. "Oh, Katie-" she choked, and that was all she had to say.


	5. Valhalla

Ingrid told the cabby drive them to a hotel parking lot and drop them by what she said was her car. Once he had gone, she led Seagan into the field and with a quick motion opened a door in the air. "To Valhalla," she told her with a mysterious smile.

Seagan took one last look around the quiet streets of Shephard, Minnesota. Then she followed her mother into the doorway. Ingrid closed the door, then raised her right hand. Seagan saw the glitter of a blue ring as they began to fly down the long, dark tunnel of the Black Road.

The darkness poured past them and Seagan gasped; stars, nebulae, galaxies flashed by in a shimmer of colors. "This is amazing," she murmured.

"The Black Road is open only to the Valkyrie," Ingrid told her. "Only we can find the doors. It is a dangerous place - get stuck here and you could be trapped forever. You have to keep your eyes forward. No looking down. Keep your eyes on Valhalla." She nodded to the bright glow on the horizon.

A few second later, the bright glow enveloped them, and Ingrid opened another door in the air. Seagan stepped through –

-and found herself on the edge of a beautiful bowl-shaped valley. Thatched cottages rose up the hillsides. In the center of the plain stood a long, beautiful building of cut stone – the most enormous building that Seagan had ever seen. "That is the Great Hall, the meeting place for heroes," Ingrid explained. "But you and I – we will go to Eyrie first."

She led Seagyn up a steep hill that left Seagan panting for air. As they approached the top, she could see hill after hill rolling to the horizon. On the other side of this mountain from the Great Hall was a wide plain; it looked as though ants were crawling all over it. She could hear the clang of metal on metal and the occasional shout. Peering closer, she could see that they were people engaged in a battle. "What are they doing down there?" she asked Ingrid, perplexed as to why there would be fighting in heaven.

"They go out every day to fight, and come back every night to feast. It's a warrior's paradise," explained Ingrid as if it were the most natural thing in the world. She trotted ahead up the path, leaving Sigyn dragging behind. "Oh – here we are."

"Where?" said Seagan, looking around at the bare, scrubby rocks and gnarled pine trees. Then she realized they stood before a beautiful old castle nestled tightly into the crags.

"This is the Eyrie," Ingrid told Seagyn as she knocked on a huge wooden door. "This is where the Valkyries stay when they are training or studying, and many of us live her."

"Surely there is room for us in the Great Hall?" Seagyn asked, looking down at the valley behind them.

Ingrid laughed. "Indeed, but it is a very distracting place – full of handsome heroes and food and mead. Better for us to stay here." She pushed the door open and led Seagan into the cool darkness of the entryway.

"A new Valkyrie?" a different voice murmured. "Truly? It has been so long."

As Seagan's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that the figure standing there was another Valkryie like her mother, except that her long blond hair was loose in waves over her shoulders and wore a soft blue dress instead of the leather armor and boots that Ingrid wore. Her dark eyes were keen as they surveyed Seagan.

"A redhead," the woman continued in a soft, almost hypnotic tone. "Ingrid, where did you find her?"

Ingrid sighed. "Actually – this is my daughter. Seagan, meet Bruni, our librarian and trainer."

"Seagan. What a lovely name. Come into the library and sign our book, would you, dear?"

Seagan followed her into a vast room with library stacks up to the top windows. The lady showed her a great leather book and handed her a plume; with a trembling hand, Seagan began to sign her name as her mother hovered proudly by her shoulder.

"That's not your name!" her mother cried as soon as she got to the second letter. "Wait. How did they spell your name?"

"S-E-A-G-A-N." Seagan dropped the pen and looked at her mother with confusion in her eyes.

Ingrid shook her head and began pacing. "That's impossible. I clearly told them Sigyn."

"That is my name. Seagan."

Ingrid stared at her. "But they spelled it completely wrong!" Then her eyes cleared with understanding. "Ah, you Americans, always anglicizing everything. If only I'd had you in Norway." She sighed theatrically. "Well, go on, sign your name to the roll. But spell it the right way. S-I-G-Y-N."

"That doesn't look right," scoffed Seagan as she finished signing.

Ingrid grabbed her shoulders. "I'm your mother and that's your name. Get over it." She shook her gently. "You're a Valkyrie now. Time to start getting things right."


	6. Becoming a Valkyrie

Sigyn, as she began to think of herself, soon realized that the business of being a Valkyrie was more work than she had anticipated. Bruni first provided her with one of the Blue Rings of Odin, the powerful device that allowed Valkyries to open a _dörr_ and travel the Black Road.

Then she showed Sigyn to the wardrobe room. "First off, boots," she said, sounding business-like. She soon pulled out two pairs of knee-high black leather boots, virtually indistinguishable from each other. "Perfect for snow or mud or rain. You have to wear tights," she added. "Or leggings, or - something. No bare legs in Valhalla. Here, take a few." She handed her a bag full of stockings."

"Now," she went on, "it's time to find your _kjol._" She showed Sigyn a rack of beautiful dresses, some brown, some black. "Some of the girls like these," she said, pointing to a few with prominent corsets. "But I think you would like this one." She pointed to a black one that was a little longer. "That would look nice on you, I think."

"What's the cloth?" Sigyn asked, fingering the dark material. "It feels like leather, but-"

"No, no," scoffed Bruni. "It's most like your – what's the word? – Kevlar."

"It's bullet proof?!"

"It's tough," Bruni assured her. "It repels all human weapons, and most Asgardian ones. And it has an innate shield-spell."

Sigyn picked out a couple _kjols _and modeled them for Bruni. Once she wriggled into them, she felt beautiful and powerful and tough. She waited while Bruni made some adjustments to the chosen dresses with some scissors and a needle.

"Finally," said Bruni, "we need a good helmet for you. A good starter helmet. Of course, as you ascend the ranks of the valkyrie, you will receive better helmets." She smiled at Sigyn wolfishly. "And you will rise quickly, my pet. Let's see – this one will bring out your eyes." She pulled out a silver helmet with wings on the side set with green stones.

Sigyn settled the silver helmet over her red curls. "I feel like I can hear better," she said, amazed.

"Oh yes, that is a side effect of that helmet. I think you'll enjoy it."

"What about weapons?" Sigyn asked eagerly. "I'm a good shot with a bow."

Bruni wrinkled her nose. "Well, I suppose. If you really want to rush into that. You'll have to go to our armory downstairs and pick out what you want. I will give you this, though," she added, pushing a round shield of the same material as her dress,studded with silver and emeralds. "Perfect for blocking."

Ingrid was waiting for her outside. Her eyes widened when she saw Sigyn's outfit. "You look so grown up! Just like a real Valkyrie!"

Biting her lip, Sigyn surveyed her dress. "Yeah," she agreed without much enthusiasm. "So - Bruni said something about an armory?"

Ingrid laughed and draped a long, pale arm around Sigyn's shoulder. "You're just like me – all about the weapons. Come along, we'll get you some real bling!"

Sigyn stared around the Armory in amazement. As you might imagine in a castle of warrior women, the weapons were coordinated by type, purpose, and color. Her mother ushered her to the silver and green section and handed her a scimitar. Sigyn looked at the curved sword in dismay. "I'm really not the sword type," she complained.

"Stop whining," said her mother. "I'll get you a bow as well but you need a shorter weapon too. If you don't want the scimitar that's fine but pick something else out then." Casting an annoyed glance at Sigyn, Ingrid walked over to the bow and arrows and began to pull them out and push them around noisily.

Sigyn surveyed her choices. She knew she did not want a long sword, but perhaps in this bin of daggers she could find something. Sure enough, she found a silver javelin with a curved handle set with jade and emerald that glowed when she put a hand on it.

"All right, I've found it," she said, joining her mother in the archery section.

Her mother's darkened eyebrows rose as she looked at the weapon. "Where did you find that?"

"In the bottom drawer. I had to dig a little, just like when I'm looking for a 32D."She wondered if her mother had ever shopped at Victoria's Secret.

Ingrid nodded approvingly. "Well, that looks like a powerful little dagger. I suppose it will do in hand to hand. Here, I think this bow will be about right."

Sigyn tried the bow and arrows out in the practice room as Ingrid watched and nodded approvingly. Sigyn liked the new bow; it was even better the Diamond Edge crossbow she used for deer season.

Ingrid promised her that they would address the riding part of Valkrie training the next day and brought her to the Great Hall for supper. "But you won't be eating," she told her. "You'll be serving."

Sigyn wrinkled her nose. "Serving who? A bunch of dead men? How does that go?"

Ingrid swatted her lightly across the cheek. "Be respectful. These are the heroes of Valhalla! And they will treat you like the demi-goddess that you are. But no flirting," she added. "Maybe in a few years that will be all right, but right now you are far too young."

The Great Hall was full of men and women dressed in every possible apparel. Some looked like Vikings – Ingrid told her they were the Asgardians. Others wore uniforms, others jeans and T-shirts. The food, to Sigyn's surprise, appeared magically in the midst of the table, great cuts of meat and heaping servings of potatoes.

"You're to pour the mead," Ingrid instructed her, leading her to a side table. "You can pour for this table."

A plump Valkyrie with pink cheeks and flashing eyes poured a tub of golden liquid into a flagon for Sigyn.

"May I try some?" Sigyn asked her mother.

Ingrid chortled. "I should say not! That's for the heroes. But here, you can have some ambrosia." She handed Sigyn a glass of something pink. "This is what we drink. And eat, for that matter."

"What is it, a protein shake?" Sigyn asked, looking longingly at the table.

"Kind of," said Ingrid. "But better. Come, just take a sip."

Sigyn tried the beverage and found it unspeakably good, like a fruity cream soda. Once she had finished the glass, she found she was not hungry at all. "No wonder you stay so skinny."

Ingrid patted her arm and told her to get to work. Sigyn began to pour mead for the heroes and chat with them a bit. They were friendly and welcoming.

As she chatted with a couple of fellows who looked like Civil War reenactors, another Valkyrie approached – a tall blond with eyes the color of blue ice. "Who are you?" she asked coldly.

Sigyn looked up at her uncertainly. "Sigyn. I'm Ingrid's daughter."

The icy Valkyrie sniffed. "I'm Nelsa, not that it matters to you. Half breed." She stalked away as Sigyn stared after her, amazed.

"There's mean girls everywhere," said one of the nearby fellows. "Don't let her get to you."

"Yeah, honey, we'll help you kick her ass," said another.

After helping to clear away the meal, Sigyn felt exhausted. She followed her mother back to the Valkyrie palace. Her mother showed her to her own room in a garret, where Sigyn collapsed onto a tiny cot without any complaints or conversation.

"Well, did you have a good time serving last night?" her mother asked the next morning as she led Sigyn to her riding lessons on a flat plain a few miles from the Great Hall.

Sigyn nodded. "I met Nelsa. She wasn't very nice."

"Oh, she's a bitch," Ingrid agreed. "Don't pay any attention to her."

She led Sigyn to the center of the great, flat valley. "Now, don't be surprised if it takes awhile to get used to our horses," she cautioned.. "They're a bit more spirited than the Midgard variety."

Ingrid whistled and a herd of sleek, beautiful horses trotted into the plain. Ingrid whistled again, a particular tune, and a black mare trotted out of the rest and bowed her head before Ingrid.

"This is my mount, Brisa," Ingrid said. "I believe she will let you mount her." She stood back, looking a little nervous, as Sigyn approached the horse.

Sigyn reached out to the beautiful mare. She had never been afraid of horses, and this lovely creature was no different. The mare stood calmly as Sigyn stroked her. Sigyn pulled herself onto the mare's sleek back. "Let's go," she murmured and the horse began to walk around the plain.

"Wait!" her mother said. "She'll run off with you."

"She's not going to run off with me," Sigyn assured her. But to pacify her mother, she slid off of the horse and gave her a pat. "There, is that enough for today? You know, I have ridden horses before. Maybe next time we could try a trot?"

"No sarcasm from you," said Ingrid. "I think that's quite enough for today. You definitely show the Valkyrie talent for riding. Very well, let's move along to your magical assessment."

She strode away purposefully, and Sigyn had to jog to keep up. "Wait. Magical assessment?"

"Yes," said her mother. "All of us Valkyries have some sort of magic."

"I'm not magical," protested Sigyn. "I would have noticed by now."

"Not on Midgard," laughed Ingrid. "Untrained and unprepared? Mortals don't know magic when it hits them across the nose! No, mark my words, you'll have a talent for some kind of power. Earth, wind, fire, water... I can't really tell with you. I'm a fire mage, so that's my bet."

She ushered Sigyn into a beautiful, well lit room at the top of one of the towers. The room was filled with bizarre contraptions and old, dusty-looking books.

The plump Valkyrie from the Great Hall, Alaina, doubled as the magical assessor. She studied Sigyn and then laid out several different items - a candle, a bowl of water, a pile of earth, and a glass jar filled with gray sand.

As Sigyn touched the candle, it seemed to burn brighter. She looked up at Alaina hopefully, but the Valkyrie pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, that's not quite it."

Nothing happened when Sigyn touched the earth. When she touched the water, she felt the bowl get hotter, but Alaina again shook her head. "No, if you were a water mage that stuff would be raining right now. No, it must be wind."

Sigyn grasped the glass jar and tried to channel her energy into it. But the gray sand did not move, not in the least. Holding the jar, Sigyn closed her eyes - she was a failure after all. Would she be sent back to Midgard? She knew that stupid Nelsa would laugh if she heard about this.

Alaina's gasp of astonishment shook her out of the revery. "What? What?"

"You- the light-" Alaina murmured, pointing at the jar.

Sure enough, the jar was glowing as though filled with sunshine. And then it burst, the shards of glass dissolving in a brilliant ball of light.

"Am I a wind-mage?" Sigyn asked hopefully, looking up.

Alaina edged away from her. "No, you're nothing I've seen before. Your talents seem to be with light." She looked around nervously. "You'd better go. I haven't seen this before. You're - different."

"Tell me something I don't know," grumbled Sigyn, walking towards the door.


	7. Mastering the Light

As Sigyn was serving dinner that night at the Great Hall, Alaina waved her aside.

"I know I shouldn't do this," she said. "But I've borrowed some books for you. Your power over light is too unpredictable to play with in the magic room so - study these and we'll meet out by the horse pasture every day after lunch." She thrust a bag into Sigyn's hands. "Now don't tell anyone, those books are not supposed to leave the library!"

Sigyn didn't get a chance to peek at the books until after dinner. She had to find a candle to read the books, which were extremely old and dusty and had obscure titles like _Ye Booke of Lyte Magic, Fyre or Lyte: A Studie of Differences, _and_ Lyte: Weapons and Defenses._

She quickly decided that a chapter of any of them would be better than an Ambien if she ever had insomnia.

That afternoon, Alaina began her history and geography lessons. Drawing a diagram in the air with her magic, Alaina taught her that what she called Earth was actually Midgard. Valhalla was located in the realm of Asgard but was separated from the rest by an impassable magical wall. Odin lived in the City of Asgard with the rest of the Aesir, including his wife Frigga, and his sons Thor and Loki. Thor was the good boy, Alaina told her; Loki was a trouble maker.

"So the Aesir –they are gods?" asked Sigyn. She had been wondering this for some time.

"The Vikings thought so," said Alaina smugly.

There were three other realms on the planetoid. Vanaheim was the home of the Vanir, who according to Alaina were virtually indistinguishable from the Aesir. On the other side of the planet was Alfheim, home of the Light Elves. Then there was Nidavellir, home of the dwarves.

"Those are the pleasant places," Alaina told her. "Then we get to the other realms. Midgard, of course, you already know. Then there is Jotunheim, the home of the Frost Giants. A terrible, bleak planet. It's close to Niflheim, Realm of Ice, although that isn't one of the Nine Realms because no one lives there. Too cold."

"They can't be any colder than Minnesota," protested Sigyn.

Alaina shook her head. "The Jotunn are a cruel people. Have you heard of the Spartans? The giants make the Spartans look like pussy-cats. The other places to avoid are Svartalfheim, home of the Dark Elves, and Muspelheim, home of the demon. Muspelheim is a fiery, volcanic place. Extremely dangerous."

Sigyn was counting off the Realms on her fingers. "Asgard, Alfheim, Jotunheim, Midgard, Nidavellir, Svartelfheim, Vanaheim, and Muspelheim. That's eight. What's the ninth?"

"Hel," whispered Alaina. "The realm of the dead."

Sigyn raised her eyebrows. "Hell? I don't suppose the devil lives there?"

"Don't be flippant," said Alaina. "Hel, H-E-L. It's ruled by a goddess, Hela. If you go there, you aren't coming back."

(That wasn't entirely true, but Sigyn wouldn't find out until later).

Sigyn's days soon fell into a routine. In the morning, she would practice riding with her mother. Then she would have Combat with the soldiers from the Great Hall. They took turns training her on different methods of offense and defense. Her mother also trained her in what she called "Valkyrie judo," the martial arts that Valkyries learned to use. After lunch, Sigyn met Alaina back in the pasture to recite what she had learned, discuss the history of the 9 Realms, and practice her light spells.

The evenings, of course, were reserved for feasting and dancing. Then Sigyn would fall into her bed exhausted, to rise again the next morning and repeat the sequence. To vary the routine, her mother would take her on missions to retrieve the noble dead from Midgard (as Sigyn began to think of Earth) and Asgard. Sigyn soon became an expert at fending off soul stealers like the harpies and other dangerous dark creatures.

Nelsa remained Sigyn's least favorite person; she always had an unkind word to say about her clothes and her lack of "conventional" magic. Nelsa was a great fire mage and an excellent fighter, accoording to her mother. She was also seeing a handsome Babylonian soldier who was known for his exploits on the battlefield.

Of course, most of the Valkyries had some kind of boyfriend, on Valhalla, on earth or in one of the Nine Realms. Sigyn had decided to wait, however. She wasn't ready yet.

Sigyn's only way of measuring time was the journal she kept for her Magic lessons, in which she wrote down spells she had attempted and mastered, and any new things she had learned. After plowing through the first books, Alaina had found more books for her to read. She never said where she obtained them and Sigyn never asked. She did know, because Nelsa made it quite clear, that she was the first Valkyrie with light magic in five hundred years.

"And the one before that was Fatima," said Alaina. "She eloped with a djinn. For all I know, she's still in the desert." She sighed disapprovingly. "I hope you'll turn out better!"


	8. Fathers

One day Sigyn paged through her journal and realized that she had five earth years worth of days. When she pointed this out to Alaina, the plump Valkyrie nodded approvingly. "Indeed, and you are advancing very well. Your ring has been granted Midgard access."

"You mean I can go to earth alone?" Sigyn asked excitedly.

"Indeed," Alaina agreed. "But only when you are called - when a hero needs to pass on." She hesitated. "And really, we'd rather you go with your mother for awhile. As a fresh Valkryie, I'm sure some nasty creatures will try to get their claws in you."

A few days after that, Sigyn worked up the courage to ask about whether she could try to track down her father. To her surprise, Ingrid understood and supported her interest, especially when Sigyn told her about the radiance spell she was hoping to use to find him.

"He claimed his name was James Westerson," said Ingrid. "We met in a bar in Minneapolis and had a nice little fling. Of course as soon as I was preggers, he left us for California. For all I know, he could still be there." She waved her hand dismissively. "Good luck, Sigyn. He's a mortal. He may be dead."

But he was neither...

The next time Ingrid and Sigyn returned to Midgard, Ingrid told Sigyn to pursue him. "Just remember not to reveal yourself as a Valkyrie. They'll lock you up," she warned her.

"Yes, mom," Sigyn agreed. She turned from her mom with fresh excitement and cast the spell as she had practiced many times on the horses in Valhalla. "James Westerson," she murmured. "My father." Gathering her light energy, she cast the web out. The spell soon glowed orange; it had found him!

Riding the winds, Sigyn followed the spell to Oakland. Landing on a beautiful headland, she quickly cloaked herself in shadows; as cool as leather boots might be, she thought her silver helmet and dagger might stand out in this city.

The tracer spell left a track for her and she glided purposefully up the street. Her father lived in a big house, she noted with interest, gliding through the gate.

The tracer disappeared with a flicker, and a man strode out - tall, very tall, with fair hair and golden eyes. "What did you mean by sending that spell after me?" he demanded angrily. "You could have uncovered us all -" he stopped short when he saw who it was. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I'm your daughter, Sigyn," she told him. "My mother was Ingrid. Perhaps you remember her? Met in a bar in Minnsota? Pregnant?"

He stared at her. "You found me?"

"Aren't you going to ask me in?" she said. She really did not want to have this conversation on his front step.

"Of course. Er - call me Jay." He led her into an expensively furnished house to a living room. "So, uh, Sigyn. It's been awhile."

"Yes," she said, sitting carefully on the couch. "Your house is beautiful. What do you do for a living?"

"Er, software." He looked like the software sort, she thought, sort of skinny and delicate. He had an unnerving way of looking at her though, as if she were an exotic species. "Sigyn. What are you?"

"What do you mean?" she saidl, taken aback by the frank question..

"You're not human. I can tell these things."

Sigyn decided that it would be better not to lie to her new-found father. "I am a Valkyrie," she said, "as was my mother before me."

He shook his head. "Ingrid? A Valkryie? impossible."

"It's true," she said, unsheathing her knife. "See the mark on this blade? We are the soldiers of Valhalla."

"I know what a Valkyrie is," he said, sounding annoyed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"How do you know what a Valkyrie is?" she retorted. "Most mortals don't."

"I am not mortal. I am _Ljosalfar_," he explained. "A light elf."

She tilted her head to the side. "What are you doing here, then? Shouldn't you be in Alfheim?"

"I escaped," he said. "That is - everyone thought I perished in a great battle we had with Asgard, but I escaped and made my way to Midgard. I like it much better here."

She looked at him in disbelief. "You left the beautiful land of Alfheim for _earth?_"

"It's not that much of a stretch," he said defensively. "I like it here. I like the variety. I like earth women."

"Yes, because you don't stick around," she said.

"Nobody ever gets pregnant," he said. "I use a spell. Except your mother - somehow, she was not affected."

"She's a fire mage," said Sigyn. "I'm sure your light magic would slide off of her."

"You're probably right," he agreed ruefully. "But I had no idea. I would never have gotten involved with a Valkyrie." He sighed heavily. "And now we've created you, a bizarre hybrid. What a mess."

"I'm not a mess! I take after mom," Sigyn argued, angry at his insinuation. "I'm Valkyrie through and through."

Jay shrugged. "That may be, but you cast light spells like an elf. And not just any elf, either. You could be a priestess in Alfheim."

"So you know light magic?"

He flashed his teeth in a brilliant smile. "I was a priest in my day. I know a thing or two. I don't know if it will really help you though with all that hybrid Valkyrie blood."

"What do you have against hybrids?" Sigyn asked, annoyed.

"They're ill treated everywhere," he said.

Sigyn's mind leapt to Nelsa. "Not everywhere," she argued. "I'm well treated in Valhalla."

Jay shook his head. "That's an exception. Here, I'll give you an example. When I, er, faked my death, I had a friend, Fara, who did the same. She went to Jotunheim and loved it. Very chilly there, you know. Well, she fell quite hard for of the princes there and even had some babies with him." Jay leaned forward, his eyes turning cold. "And you know what they did? While she was off on a state trip, those lousy frost giants abandoned her last baby in a temple because he wasn't strong enough for them!"

Sigyn gasped. "What happened to the baby?"

"Nobody knows," said Jay dourly. "She went looking for him when she returned and he had disappeared. Of course, the whole place was in turmoil at the time. They're always fighting, those Jotun. He must have been killed in the commotion. Fara's boyfriend was killed around then too and she left. Last I heard, she was in Sweden."

"That's terrible," murmured Sigyn. "But not everyone is like that. Having two bloods can be an asset."

Jay looked her over. "Well, maybe for you," he said. "You look pretty normal. Beautiful even." He cleared his throat. "Still, if you're smart, you won't let on to what you are. Let everyone think you're pure Valkyrie."

"I appreciate the advice," she said dryly.

He looked at the enormous Rolex on his wrist. "Well, Sigyn, I hate to do this but I'm already late for an appointment. Could we, er, have dinner?"

"I don't think that's necessary," she said, standing and smoothing her skirt. "I think I've learned enough." She smiled at him coolly. "Nice to meet you, dad."

He extended his hand awkwardly. "It's been a pleasure. You've turned out quite well. Er - good luck." He turned to go, then whirled around. "Er, can you wait a minute. I have something I'd like to give you."

He returned in ten minutes with a box brimming over with antiquated tomes. "More books," Sigyn groaned.

"Excellent books on light magic," he admonished. "They will help you develop your talents. But this is even better." He pulled out a case containing a glittering bracelet. "This is a prism. It will help, er, channel your skills." He fastened it around her wrist and it began to glow.

"I can see why you didn't want to wear it," said Sigyn with a wicked smile. "It's not your color, is it?"

He chuckled. "I have my own prism," he said, shaking his Rolex. "Actually the bracelet belonged to Fara. She decided to use her Ice ring from Jotunheim instead."

"Well, thanks, dad," said Sigyn. "Uh - see you later, maybe."

He nodded. "_Ha det, _my daughter."

Sigyn used her ring to open a _dorr _and take the Black Road to Valhalla. She shoved the box under her bed and was sitting on the edge of her cot, looking at her new bracelet thoughtfully, when her mother came in from the Great Hall.

"So you found him?" her mother asked brightly.

"I did," said Sigyn. "Mom, you'll never believe it. He's a light elf."

Ingrid collapsed onto the bed. "No way! That explains so much!"

"Like what?" Sigyn asked.

"Well, why he was so good looking and magnetic. And of course the fact that you are immortal and have light magic. Odin's feet, why didn't I see it sooner!"

Sigyn threw her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry he left you," she murmured into her mother's soft shoulder.

"Oh, I got over that decades ago," Ingrid said cheerfully. "I'm just glad I got you out of the deal." She kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Shall we go to sleep? It's a big day tomorrow! Just think of all the light spells you'll be able to play with!"


	9. Asgard

With the gift of her father's books and the prism bracelet, Sigyn's mastery of light magic grew by leaps and bounds. Alaina soon gave up even trying to train her. "Just go practice in the field and teach yourself," she told her. "I don't understand a bit of what you're doing. But it's very pretty."

A few months later in Valhalla's nebulous time, Sigyn was working hard on some new "burning" spells, using pinecones as her targets. She was encouraged by the thin trail of smoke curling into the air. If only she could make them burst into flame as the book promised...

She was so intent on her spell she did not notice the stranger until he spoke. "Sigyn, is it?"

She turned and saw him, tall, one eyed, gray-haired, imposing. It could only be Odin.

"Allfather," she gasped, abandoning the spell and dropping to one knee. "Your lordship."

"Was that a light spell you were practicing?" he asked, nodding at the pinecones.

She bowed her head. "I am sorry, my Lord. It is my gifting."

He touched her head gently. "Do not be sorry, my daughter, your heart is pure. But how you have such knowledge of _ljus_ I do not know."

"Ljus?"

_"Ljus_. Starlight_._ No one outside of Alfheim has woven these spells in many eons, and your artistry rivals even my wife's." He reached out to touch the remnants of the spells thoughtfully, then snapped his fingers. The spell vanished, l,eaving the pinecones rocking on the meadow floor. "Well, I'm afraid this ends your career as a valkyrie."

"No," she whispered, sinking to her knees. Her heart ached and in that moment she longed for mortality. A heart attack. A stroke. She would rather die then to stop her learning, her enjoyment of life as a Valkyrie... "No, don't do that."

He was looking at her, amused. "What, did you think I was going to punish you? You can't help who you are."

"What then?" She looked up at him hopefully

"I'm afraid - you must come with me."

"Surely that is not necessary, Allfather?" Ingrid asked. Sigyn realized that her mother was beside her, head bowed before Odin. "Surely if she leaves these games - surely she can stay with us?"

"I'm afraid not, daughter. Her time in Valhalla must end."

"But I just found her!" Ingrid protested, looking up into his eye.

"Don't you see? She is meant to be with us in the Citadel. She can control the light as few can do, even in Alfheim. How long do you think it will take for evil to find her, as innocent and vulnerable as she is now? She is a sure target for demons, Jotun, and others. Only in Asgard will she be safe. Her training will continue and perhaps some day she can return."

"May it be as you have said," agreed Ingrid, bowing. Then she threw her arms around Sigyn. "Baby, be careful. Be yourself. Remember you're always a Valkyrie."

"Always," Sigyn whispered. She felt numb as Odin took her hand, as he raised his hand to the sky, as Valhalla fell away beneath her and vanished…

Sigyn had always thought Valhalla was beautiful, but Asgard was even lovelier. The city's smooth towers and turrets shimmered in the morning light, revealing broad boulevards. There were no cars or vehicles here; she saw many horses pulling carts and trotting up and down the streets. Above Asgard rose a series of rolling hills, green with grass. High above in the mountains she caught a glimpse of waterfalls sparkling against the rocks.

Thor introduced her to his wife, Frigga. In a long navy dress, with a diamond circlet on her graying blond hair, she seemed cold and imposing to Sigyn.

"You'll need a new wardrobe," she sniffed, looking at Sigyn's _kjoll. _"That is much too short for Asgard. Servants - a selection if you please?" Her capable ladies-in-waiting soon provided Sigyn with a variety of beautiful gowns that were always _en vogue _in Asgard. Frigga offered her several of the dramatic hats and helmets that the ladies were wearing, but Sigyn decided to keep her silver helmet. It was comforting.

Frigga also gave her an address. "This is an apartment where you can stay," she told her. "Nothing fancy, but it will do." She looked over Sigyn almost kindly. "You must be exhausted. We will work on this light magic business tomorrow. For now - go home, relax, and come back for dinner. We are having a feast to celebrate Thor's latest victory."

"Thank you," said Sigyn gratefully, bowing to the queen. Frigga sent one of ladies-in-waiting to walk Sigyn to her new place. To her surprise, she had a lovely view of the sea. The apartment was furnished simply, but it was all her own. Just one problem…

"There's no lock on the door," she said plaintively.

"Haven't you ever used a door ward?" the lady said in surprise. "The doors in Asgard are spelled. You can tell them who to let in and who to keep out. You don't need a lock when you have a ward."

When the lady-in-waiting had gone, Sigyn threw herself onto the bed. She marveled at how much bigger and more comfortable it was than her cot in Valhalla... and felt a stab of sadness. She missed her mother. No comfortable mattress could make up for the loss of that companionship with her mother.

Feeling homesick and sorry for herself, Sigyn barely noticed what time it was until the city clock chimed. Then she slowly climbed to her feet and donned a long, girly green gown and her silver helmet. She felt naked without her dagger and arrows.

As she entered the Great Hall for dinner, Sigyn suddenly felt out of her depth. Everyone was looking at her and whispering about her. In a community as small as Asgard, she certainly stood out.

Suddenly Frigga was at her side. "Sigyn!" she cooed. "So glad you could come. Here, why don't you sit with my son Thor and his friends?"

Sigyn gaped as Frigga pulled out a chair beside the most handsome fellow Sigyn thought she had ever seen. From his long, wavy blond hair, to his ice-blue eyes, to the muscles glowing beneath his bronzed skin, this fellow looked like a god.

He grinned at her. "Sigyn, is it? Please join me and Sif and Noni here. My other friends will be along shortly. So - you're a Valkyrie, eh? Do you know Kjoric? Ah, you don't? Pity, maybe he didn't die with honor!" Sif, a dark-haired beauty, and Noni, a bleach-blond, burst into giggles. Sigyn managed a weak chuckle.

She soon found herself drawn into conversation, however, especially after a few glasses of mead. The evening whirled by in a wonderful blur. The Warriors Three, as Thor's favorite companions Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg called themselves, were very gallant and made her feel completely home.

Afterwards, she faintly remembered meeting Thor's brother Loki; he had dark hair and arresting green eyes. He left before she could strike up much of a conversation, however. Instead, the night was full of bantering and discussion of Thor's battle prowess.

To her surprise, Thor walked her to her door and gave her a very nice kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, lovely Valkyrie," he said. "Until tomorrow."

She giggled, ducked inside – and then cursed herself for drinking too much. What was she thinking, walking out of the dinner with a Prince of Asgard? She was on thin ice.

Sigyn soon grew to like Sif, even though she recognized her as her chief opponent in winning Thor's affection. Sif was beautiful but also brave, tough, and smart. She could be abrasive, but she was loyal - fiercely loyal.

A couple weeks after her arrival, Sif invited her to go hunting. "I'm not into that sissy stuff," she told Sigyn. "I don't sit around knitting or painting my face. But what do you say to a good deer hunt?"

"That sounds great," Sigyn agreed. "Although - is there any chance I can borrow a bow? I left mine in Valhalla."

"An archer, huh?" Sif said admiringly. "Yes, let's get to the armory. We'll set you up in style."

Sif insisted on trying a bow as well but proved much less adept. In fact, she nearly took Sigyn out a couple times. "Sorry!" she giggled. "I guess I'm not so good at this."

When Sigyn recounted this episode to Frigga, the queen first looked disapproving at the idea of hunting and then laughed when Sigyn described her friend's poor shooting. "You'd better watch out. She's had her eye on Thor for eons. Watch your back, young Valkyrie!"


	10. Mirror, Mirror

Sigyn's magic lessons went much better than her attempts at hunting or her dangerous friendship with Sif. Each day she went to the Academy in the heart of Asgard, a beautiful glass building filled with magical instruments. Frigga had assigned a Light Elf, Dastahl, to help her learn to master her talents.

"You are quite good," Dastahl said approvingly after she had demonstrated some of her favorite spells. "The only problem is that you leak magic like a sieve. You need to harness the magic, harness the light. You are wasting it. It's precious. Restraint, Sigyn, restraint!"

Slowly, Sigyn began to learn spells that would harness her magic. Rather than blowing things up, she learned to shield. Rather than the sharp stab of a bolt of lightning, she learned to use a glow to affect others.

One day after a long session, Sigyn looked up to find Thor's brother Loki watching her from the balcony surrounding the center of the Acdemy. He smiled at her warmly. "Would you like a bite to eat?" he asked, gesturing her up to his table. "Bread and cheese, nothing fancy."

Ravenous, Sigyn threw caution to the wind and sat beside the dark-haired magician. "Thanks," she blurted out through a mouthful of cheese. "So, what brings you to the academy? Don't you have your own place?"

"Of course," he said simply. "That doesn't mean I can't learn from others."

Over lunch, he had her tell her life story, from her childhood in Minnesota to her training in Valhalla. He still seemed impressed that she had made it to Asgard. "A mortal in Asgard?" he repeated. "I don't believe it."

"I'm a Valkyrie," she reminded him, waving her blue ring in his face.

He caught her hand and studied her bracelet. "Wait, what's this? This is very fine."

"Let go," she laughed, pushing him away. "It helps to control my magic."

He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off her wrist. "So - what do you miss about Valhalla?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Just my mom," Sigyn admitted. "Asgard is great." She gazed down into the center of the Academy, where Thor was wrestling with one of his friends, Theoric. "I just miss talking to her - you know?"

"I can imagine," he agreed coolly. He looked down at his hands. "You know – I might be able to help you speak to her. But you can't tell a soul, understand?"

"What?" she asked in astonishment. "But the walls of Death are impassable! There is no way to communicate."

He snorted. "I know what they say. Look, meet me at my house in two days' time. I will have some more information for you then." He looked at her searchingly and added, "Come alone."

"I don't need a chaperone?" she asked, her forehead creasing with concern. She had soon realized that Asgard had very high expectations of its women. She was already looked at with doubt because of her flirtation with Thor the night of the feast, although the fact that it was Thor made everyone less suspicious.

"No," he assured her. "Come at midday, t'will be fine."

Two days later Sigyn presented herself at Loki's chambers near the great palace. She had chosen to wear a different helmet and a gray cloak in hopes that nobody would know it was her.

The door wards allowed her in immediately – Loki must have told them that she was coming. She found herself in a great, cool hall of dark stone, looking up at a massive sculpture that looked like a glowing stalagmite.

She heard steps on the floor and turned to see Loki striding to meet her. He gave her a quick, hesitant kiss on the cheek. Sigyn felt her skin burn; she knew he was just being polite, but she liked the way it felt. "Welcome," he said. "Come upstairs, I have them in the library."

The library was enormous, filled with tomes from every realm, and lit by great windows overlooking his brother's house. Loki told her she was welcome to return anytime.

He opened up a chest under the window and pulled out a mirror. They looked as though they were carved of jade.

"I've sent the other to your mother in Valhalla," he said.

"How?" asked Sigyn.

"A magician does not give away his tricks," he said with a bitter smile. "Be assured, it shall work."

She looked into the mirror doubtfully; all she could see was her pale face and auburn curls sliding out from beneath the golden helmet. "How do I reach her?"

"Say her name three times and if she is present it will open the link," he said. "But you mustn't breathe a word of this to anyone, you hear? I could get in serious trouble for this. And you could be sent back."

Sigyn laughed. "I wouldn't mind that!"

He looked concerned. "Has your time here been so difficult?"

"Not so bad," she admitted. "I'm learning to like it. I think this will make it much easier," she added, holding up the mirror before she tucked it into her cloak. "Thanks."

"Well, I'll show you out," he said hesitantly. At his door, he leaned forward to give her a kiss and she leaned in at the same moment.

Their lips met, and again Sigyn felt a shock. She staggered back.

"I'm sorry," said Loki, not looking at her. "Er, well, goodbye."

That night Sigyn said her mother's name three times, and Ingrid's face appeared.

"Is this thing working? It is! Oh my God! Sigyn, how are you?"

Sigyn told her mother about her adventures, about her flirtation with Thor, her budding friendship with Sif, and of course Loki. When she mentioned the latter's name, her mother's face darkened.

"Be careful of that one, Sigyn. He's a trickster. I don't know how he got that mirror to me, but I don't doubt he killed someone to do it."

"I doubt that!" scoffed Sigyn. "He seems so shy. And smart, and kind of cute."

"Steer clear of him," advised Ingrid. "He's trouble. Find someone else."

"Like Thor?" laughed Sigyn.

"No, Thor will never marry anyone unless it's strategic. He's not the marrying kind either, Sigyn."

"Thanks for the relationship advice," said Sigyn.

Ingrid laughed. "I know you think I'm not very well-equipped to give advice. But I've learned a thing or two in my millennia." Just then her mother cocked her head to the side. "I'm being summoned for dinner. I love you Sigyn." She touched the mirror. "You be careful, all right?"

"Love you too," murmured Sigyn. She watched the mirror dim and her own face return, looking back at her with wide gray-green eyes.


	11. Boy Trouble

After a few weeks of spending time with Thor, Sigyn had decided that Sif was welcome to wallow in her unrequited love without any competition. Sigyn found him extremely good-looking... but also insufferably arrogant and narcissistic.

His friend Theoric, on the other hand, was handsome, kind and funny. He was a recent initiate to an elite group of Odin's warriors known as the Red Hawks. His brown curls, black eyes and dimples kept Sigyn's mind off Loki, who she knew was nothing but trouble.

Although Loki had been very helpful lately. After giving her the mirrors, he had also watched her sessions at the academy and helped her learn some tricks to control her light magic. She knew he was interested in her, but she didn't think it was because she was Sigyn. Instead, she thought bitterly as she practiced her archery one afternoon, he probably was looking for a way to control her light-magic.

She drilled arrow after arrow into the mannequin, trying to kill that warm glow of interest she felt whenever Loki was nearby. Theoric was her beau. Theoric.

She looked up at the hourglass at the top of the gym and realized that she needed to hurry home to bathe and change into her gray silk gown. Sigyn was having dinner with Theoric and his mother and sister; his father had died in battle and his brother was off fighting.

"It's just dinner," he had assured her.

"Why do they want to meet me?" she had asked.

"Well, I've mentioned dancing with you and hunting with you." He smiled at her irresistibly. "They just want to meet you. They're wonderful, Sigyn. They'll love you."

Thinking about her important date, Sigyn barely saw Loki as she pushed her way out. He greeted her and she nodded.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush," she said, not wanting to meet his eyes, and she hurried down to the street.

She didn't see the way his eyes followed her and clung to her slender form as she strode away.

"So tell me more about this Theorix," her mother said the next night, after many compliments on Sigyn's newest gowns. Ingrid had been on a mission to Midgard and they had not talked for several days.

Sigyn laughed at her mother's mispronunciation of her beau's name. "Theoric, mom, Theoric. Well, he's very handsome..."

"As handsome as Thor?" Ingrid asked eagerly.

"Yes, although he has brown hair. And he's much less - I don't know - narcissistic. Like all Thor can talk about is battle victories, while Theoric knows all about me. And his family is lovely."

"He sounds like a keeper," said Ingrid encouragingly.

"Mom!" Sigyn complained in mock horror. "You're not trying to marry me off, are you?"

"Well no... But if it's a good match..."

Sigyn shook her head. "Mom, the plan has always been for me to return to Valhalla after they have investigated this sufficiently. Then I can resume my training-"

"Now Sigyn," her mother chided. "You know I want what's best for you. And to me that would be you in Asgard. My dear - you're truly a goddess there."

Sigyn pouted. "But Mom, I can't develop my skills here. I can't be a Valkyrie in the land of the living."

Her mother gestured at the dark castle walls behind her. "There's nothing here for you, Sigyn. Nothing you can't learn in Asgard." She bent closer so her face filled the mirror. "Perhaps you are meant to do something else."

"I don't think so," Sigyn protested. "I was called to be a Valkyrie."

"You have to follow your path, even if that leads me away from you." Ingrid put her hand up to the mirror as though she could touch her daughter through the screen. "No matter what, I will always, always love you."

Sigyn grazed her finger tips against the mirror as well. "I love you too, mom."

Her mother turned her head. "Oh dear, Bruni is calling me. I must go." She smiled at Sigyn and then the screen went dark.

Sigyn looked around the room and sighed. Why did things have to be so complicated? Couldn't she just be friends with Theoric? She had time to decide…


	12. A Series of Visitors

A few minutes after her mother's face had disappeared from the mirror, Sigyn heard a knock at her door. She felt a moment of fear and excitement. Was it Odin here to punish her for using the enchanted mirror? Or... could it be Loki? Sigyn hastily put the mirror into a drawer and went to see who was waiting.

To her surprise Sif was pacing in front of her apartment. When she opened the door, her friend threw her arms around her. "I just heard the news! Congratulations!"

"The news?" Sigyn pulled away and looked at her friend in surprise.

"Your engagement!" Sif said. "Oh goodness, didn't he tell you he was going to ask? Well of course Theoric is smitten... He asked for your hand from Odin and it's been approved. It's still very hush-hush but my brother told me, Heimdall knows everything!" She peered closer at her friend. "I must say you don't seem very excited."

"I-I didn't know this was happening," Sigyn explained, sitting down abruptly on the soft carpet. "Oh my God. I had no idea,"

Sif stroked her arm distractedly. "But Sigyn - this is a good thing. He is a wonderful man. He will be a great husband."

Sigyn shook her head. "No, I know. I just need a minute." She looked up at the brunette warrior. "Lunch tomorrow?"

Sif knelt with her and squeezed her hands. "Yes, a wedding planning lunch." She stood. "Well weddings really aren't my thing. But I'll help you find someone to talk to about them." She stopped in the doorway and cocked her head to the side. "Or break-up planning, if you prefer. I'm quite good at that. We'll talk about it when you're ready."

The next knock came only 10 minutes later as Sigyn still sat on the carpet. "I'm not ready to talk about it yet!" she called.

But to her surprise, Theoric came in. The door-ward must have added him to her list. He knelt beside her on the carpet. "Sif told you, didn't she?"

"Yes," she murmured, staring at the carpet.

"I'm sure you're furious with me. You don't think these things should be arranged... Am I right?"

"I feel like a pawn!"she admitted, burying her face in her hands. "Why would you ask Odin before you asked me?"

"That's how these things are done here," he said, stroking her back. "It was never my intention - if you don't want to marry me, I certainly don't-" Distress was evident in his voice.

She curled up in the circle of his arm. "No, no, I just need to absorb it."

He kissed the top of her head. "Please don't worry, Sigyn. It will be fine. We will be a great pair." He rose and helped her back to her feet , then studied her with those great dark eyes. "I love you and I will give you everything you deserve. Our relationship is blessed by Odin himself, Sigyn. Nothing can go wrong." He pulled a box out of his pocket and offered her the ring within, a striking silver ring set with an enormous purple stone.

Silently, she allowed him to slip the ring onto her finger. "When's the big day?" she asked, looking up into his dark eyes.

"3 weeks ," he said so softly she had to ask him to repeat it. "Yes, 3 weeks."

"You all live for thousands of years and you expect me to plan a wedding in 3 weeks?!" Sigyn cried.

Theoric looked down and shifted on his feet. "Well, it was either that or a year. Thor is going away on a long mission and I'd really like him to be at the wedding." He looked up at her. "Naturally, the quicker the better I thought."

She couldn't help returning his affectionate smile. "I see your point, and - well - I agree."

He kissed her then, a long, delicious kiss. Then he broke away and looked down at her fondly. "I wish I could stay. Only three weeks though."

"Yes," she agreed, walking him to the door. "Three weeks."

Sigyn was not entirely surprised to hear another knock at the door. Sif again? Or another of the girls? Or Theoric, back for another kiss?

To her surprise Loki was leaning on her doorframe, watching the door with brooding green eyes. He swept into her vestibule, his black cape swishing around his shoulders. "We need to talk," he said.

Shocked at his presence, she led the way into her dim sitting room and watched him sprawl onto the couch as she perched on another chair. "You are no doubt wondering why I am here," he began, sounding a little hesitant. "The truth is - I can keep silent no longer. Sigyn, I cannot think about anything but you. I must have you."

She looked up at him in shock. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He chuckled and looked out her window at the glow of Asgard's lights. "You cut right to the chase, don't you? Let me show you first." He snapped his fingers and a fire leaped to life in the fireplace. Looking around she saw that her furnishings had been replaced with his pictures - a decadent carpet, elaborate furniture. Glancing down, she found that she was dressed in the kind of gown the queen wore with jewels dripping off her arms. But there were no rings on her fingers.

She gasped at the realism of the enchantment and felt a blaze of anger; the illusion vanished in a flash of light. "Very pretty," she managed. "But the answer is no."

He looked at her, amused. "Come now, there's no shame in becoming my mistress. Think of the things you can have! You will be the loveliest lady in Asgard. I will give you anything you want." He leaned forward, conjuring an enormous diamond necklace. "And I ask so little from you. Just be mine."

She recoiled from the way his eyes slid over her body as though she were a possession, a pretty bauble, a toy to be played with and tossed aside. In that moment, she hated him.

"I would never be any man's out of wedlock," she said coldly, standing and walking towards the door. "My answer is still no."

He looked at her with surprise. "But you could be the woman of a prince of Asgard!" He slipped closer to her, so close she could feel the magentism of his lean body. "Come on, I know you could like me. I can't get my mind off of you. Say yes."

"I would never be interested in you," she said, stepping away. "It's true what they say about you - you are evil. Besides that, I am engaged."

"Engaged?" He stopped and looked at her quizzically.

Sigyn flashed him the purple ring on her finger. "Yes, I am engaged to Theoric of the Red Hawks. We will be married within the month. Odin has approved the match." She opened the door and gestured him out. "We are done, Loki. This conversation is over."

He bowed to her almost mockingly at the door. "You have not seen the last of me," he murmured. Then he turn and disappeared towards the center of Asgard.

Sigyn staggered back to her couch and fell onto it weeping. She knew she had made the right choice... Why did she feel so terrible?


	13. A Wedding Present

By the next day, the news of her engagement was all over Asgard and she received many messages of congratulations. No one was more excited than Ingrid, however. "I knew this would happen!" she enthused. "Oh my, that ring... You will be such a perfect bride!"

"I wish you could be here," said Sigyn regretfully. "I will put a petition before Odin."

"No need," said her mother. "I understand how it is. Besides how would I be able to return to Valhalla after seeing the glories of Asgard?"

"That may be true but I will miss you," said Sigyn. She checked the time and realize she had to meet Sif at her place for lunch. She did need to plan a wedding after all. "Sorry mother, I need to meet Sif. She is going to help me."

That night she again had dinner with Theoric and his mother and sister, but the tone of the encounter had changed entirely.

"It is ridiculous that you have to go to battle again, right before your wedding," his mother Helga said bitterly.

Theoric, munching happily on a turkey leg, shrugged at this statement. "Mother, this engagement was very spur of the moment. The Red Hawks cannot simply delay a campaign because one member is planning a wedding. Besides-" he nodded at Sigyn - "I'm sure you two and Sigyn can plan a wedding perfectly well."

"Yes you do seem to be planning this wedding on rather short notice," said his sister Elise, raising her eyebrows at Sigyn.

Theoric snorted at his sister's comment. "I didn't get Sigyn pregnant if that's what you mean. Not that it is any of your business. No," he added, his voice softening. "I just looked at her and I knew. I knew she was the right one."

His family seemed to accept that story and moved on to a discussion of the wedding. It would be a small and intimate affair by Asgardian standards. Of course, Sigyn soon realized, it would still be a tremendous amount of work to put together.

"And who is in your wedding party?" Helga asked. "Besides Elise and Sif of course."

Sigyn shook her head. "Helga, I barely know anyone. Who else could I possibly ask?"

"Well Theoric's cousin would love to be in the wedding... As long as we have more than three I believe we shall be fine," Helga assured her with a satisfied smile.

As Theoric walked Sigyn back to her house, she slipped her hand into his. She loved the feeling of his strong hand wrapped around hers. "So you just looked at me and knew?" she teased.

"And Sif may have hinted that you were interested," he said, smiling down at her. "As soon as I heard that, I had to snap you up before anyone else did."

She felt a cold chill down her neck. Did he have some inkling about Loki? She had not told him yet...

"Is that so?" she said, trying to keep her tone light. But her words came out sounding forced. She wondered why Sif had hinted when she herself had never considered marriage.

Theoric seemed unaware of her inner turmoil. "A good friend helps her friend along. She could see we were suited."

They had arrived at her door, and Theoric kissed her hand. Sigyn looked at her apartment, wondering if she should invite him in, but Theoric made the decision for her. "I have to depart for my chambers early," he told her regretfully. "We leave at dawn tomorrow. But I will return, darling, before our wedding." With one final passionate kiss, he swept away into the night.

Sigyn's first wedding present arrived the next day as she prepared to meet Helga and find a wedding dress. She opened the door at the knock to find Loki standing there with...

"Ingrid!" she exclaimed. "Loki, how - why-"

He offered her a deep bow. "Sigyn, I know I offended you with my comments about your marriage. To apologize I have brought you a gift. Odin agreed to this boon - but he still does not know about the mirrors," he added in a stage whisper.

Sigyn threw her arms around Ingrid. "Thank you," she said to Loki.

He nodded to her, not meeting her eyes. "I made some arrangements. Of course, she must return to Valhalla after the ceremony."

"But I can help plan the wedding!" Ingrid cried.

"Well I'll just leave you to it - shall I?" murmured Loki, looking around nervously.

"I don't know how to thank you," Sigyn said to him.

He smiled at her sadly and a little mockingly. "I'm sure the time will come, my dear," he said. "Now remember - not a word about the mirrors." And he disappeared.

"He is very odd," said Ingrid. "Yet - somehow I like him. So these are your new rooms? Let me see..."

Helga and Ingrid were kindred spirits from the start, and they soon took over the wedding planning, much to Sigyn's relief. Sif had not been particularly helpful; with her warrior bent, she was, as she confessed, not suited to "girly stuff."

As the plans for clothing and caviar progressed, Theoric's week of service stretched to two with no word from him or his company. Helga and Ingrid fretted about his clothing; Sigyn secretly wondered if it was meant to be this way.

Perhaps Theoric would disappear and there would be no marriage.

Perhaps that would be best.


	14. Bad News

Sif woke them both one morning by shaking them awake. The unpredictable door wards had added her to the list.

"What's wrong?" gasped Sigyn, pulling a gown around her shoulders.

"Theoric's company - they were set upon by rock trolls!"

"Oh my gods," murmured Ingrid. "And Theoric?"

"He has survived - but barely!" said Sif. "You must come to Odin's court. He asks for you."

When she walked into the Great Hall and saw Theoric hunched in a chair, Sigyn felt her heart blaze to life. He looked so hurt, so wounded! She rushed to his side, elbowing her way past the healers.

He looked up at her, his face pale, his eyes glowing in the hall's darkness. "Sigyn? Is that you?"

"Yes, darling," she whispered. "What happened to you?"

"It was terrible," he whispered. "The rock trolls set upon us... Geirrodur and his minions, and they killed everyone. Everyone, Sigyn. I barely escaped with my life."

Sigyn felt a great lump in her throat. "I suppose then - we'll have to postpone the wedding?"

"Why would you think that?" he murmured, drawing her closer. "All I can think about is how close I came to losing this chance with you. No, let us not postpone the wedding. Let us be married today."

"I think our mothers would have something to say about that," she laughed, pushing him away.

His eyes widened. "Your mother is here?"

"Yes, did not Sif tell you? Loki brought her here for the wedding."

He shook his head. "I never will understand that one." He bent forward then and gave her a long,lingering kiss. "Let us not talk of him," he said. "Come on, let us go for a ride. I want to spend every minute with you."

The week that followed was the best of Sigyn's life and renewed her excitement about her future with Theoric. He courted her with every grace and flourish known to Asgardian men. She was thankful that Helga and Ingrid were taking care of the details, because Theoric took as much of her time as he could get. He showed her his favorite swimming hole, deep in the forests of Asgard. They hunted for fox together and didn't see so much as a white tail the entire time... but they did have a good time kissing among the gorges. He treated her to delicious lunches, brought her candy and flowers, and danced with her whenever possible.

She enjoyed every minute of his ardor, although she could tell that he was hoping she would spend the night with him. Sigyn stuck fast to her morals, however; she was still unwilling to compromise.

"Why won't you?" he asked her wistfully one day as they sat on the rocks below a waterfall. He gazed at her with that smouldering look she found nearly irresistible. "Surely you've had experiences before, in Midgard or Valhalla? Why not me?"

She laughed at him. "Theoric, it's only three days! Why does it matter? And for your information, I have not. Not on Midgard, not in Valhalla, and not in Asgard - not until I am a married woman." She eyed him curiously. "But you must have, or else you wouldn't be asking so many questions."

He smiled sadly and looked away. "I have made some - mistakes before."

"What kind of mistakes?" she asked, trying to sound light and carefree.

"Nobody serious," he assured her.

Sigyn looked away. "I know it is very common to have a mistress," she said. "As long as you have given - her - up."

"Yes," he assured her. "She was not even of this realm, and - that was a long time ago." He grazed her hand with his lips. "Please don't dwell on that, Sigyn, I am yours now."

"No more mistresses," she said with a mischievous smile.

"No," he assured her. "And you mustn't be anyone else's mistress." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Have you had any offers since you've been here?"

She realized the time had come; he had asked her straight out and she could no longer conceal her conversation with Loki. Still, she hesitated to reveal his idenitty. "I did get - an offer," she said. "But he didn't know I was engaged."

Theoric reacted much more harshly than she would have thought. He swore and then said, "Who was the fellow? I'll challenge him to a duel!"

"Theoric," she chided. "A lady doesn't tell her secrets."

"You must tell me," he said, looking at her darkly.

"I'll tell you - after we marry," she said.

At first she thought he would object, but he agreed to wait. "But when I find out, that fellow will rue the day he made eyes at my lady."

"He didn't know," she protested. "Come on, stop thining about this and let's go for a swim!" Laughing, he followed her into the beautiful pool below the waterfall.

Bachelorette parties were not standard fare in Asgard but Sigyn insisted on having a small party the night before. Sif thought the idea was brilliant. "You say on Midgard they have naked men come and dance?" she said eagerly. "I could make some arrangements!"

"None of that," protested Sigyn. "This will be a very respectable bachelorette party."

"You should enjoy the dancing boys now, for you know Theoric won't do any of that," sniffed her friend. "You know you're getting a boring one, Sigyn."

"Why'd you encourage him then?" Sigyn asked. Immediately she wished she had bit her tongue; she had not yet talked to Sif about what Theoric had told her.

Sif looked at her and burst out laughing. "Oh, he told you, did he? Well, I did think you were spending a bit too much time with Thor. You know he never takes things seriously! I thought you and Theoric would do well together. And," she added, squeezing Sigyn's arm, "I wanted to make sure you stayed in Asgard. I don't want to lose you to Valhalla. I need a friend I can hunt with!"

"What do you mean? I will be too busy having Theoric's babies."

Sif laughed at her sarcasm and then went away to gather decorations for the gathering, which turned out to be a roaring success. Everybody enjoyed the wine and good food and the girls stayed up until Ingrid made them leave early the next morning.

Still, beneath all the festivity, Sigyn couldn't help feeling a deep sadness. She hadn't seen Loki since he had brought Ingrid back. She knew she had made the right choice in accepting Theoric, but something still felt wrong.

"Too late now," she told herself as she lay in bed. "The wedding's tomorrow..."


	15. The Wedding

The next day, Helga, Sif, and Ingrid whisked Sigyn away to the palace for wedding preparations. The seamstress worked over her dress, fitting it to her precise curves, while the other ladies chattered away about how amazing the decorations looked and how exciting that everything had come together.

"How is Theoric doing?" asked Sif. "He must be terribly upset over losing the rest of his comrades."

"He does seem different," Sigyn agreed. "A little more driven,if that makes any sense. A little harder. What do you think , Helga?"

Her future mother-in-law snorted. "I've barely seen the boy! He's turned down all my invitations for dinner. He's definitely upset. Hopefully this wedding will be just what he needs to put him back in good spirits."

"I've told him I will carry his well wishes back to Valhalla," said Ingrid. "But he didn't seem very comforted."

"He probably has what we called post-traumatic stress disorder on Midgard," said Sigyn.

"You mortals and your big words," scoffed Sif. "He's a warrior who lost his friends. He'll be better in no time. Especially after he sees you, Sigyn. You are stunning!"

Sigyn looked down at her blue-gray gown with a smile. She felt beautiful, with her wavy red hair cascading over her shoulders, with only a circlet of sparkling white flowers as adornment. Her earrings and necklace sparkled with the blue light of young stars. "You think Theoric will like it?"

Sif pushed her affectionately. "You look amazing. I wish I would make half as pretty a bride! Maybe if I still had blond hair."

Sigyn rolled her eyes at her friend. She had heard the story about Loki stealing Sif's hair and turning it black, but she knew her friend loved her raven locks.

"Time to line up!" cried Helga. "Everyone in line."

The next few minutes were always a blur in Sigyn's mind... the procession down the aisle, adorned with white flowers... meeting Theoric's eyes, bright with excitement... looking out over the small crowd of friends assembled to cheer their marriage... Odin's words of welcome and the swift but meaningful ceremony...

And then Odin had them join hands as he declared them man and wife. "You may kiss the bride," he proclaimed, and as Theoric pulled her tight Sigyn felt her magic glowing within her, flaring to life as they kissed. The bright blaze of her magic died away and revealed her new husband...

Loki.

Sigyn staggered back, wondering what she had done. Was it possible that her wish and her magic had joined, somehow transforming Theoric into the one she truly wanted?

But, no, everyone else was murmuring, and Odin looked _livid. _It really was Loki.

"I don't - I don't understand-" Sigyn stammered, but nobody seemed to hear her.

Odin glared at Loki, who was still wearing Theoric's clothes. "This is an outrage. A marriage under false pretenses! I've never heard of such a thing. I hearby declare this marriage annulled!"

"You know there's no way to undo a marriage before you," said Loki. "Sigyn is my wife now, regardless of who she thought she married." He looked at her, his green eyes glittering. "I told you so," he added softly, so that his father, who was conferring with his ministers, could not hear him.

"You didn't have to do this," she murmured. "What did you do to Theoric?" The truth hit her. "You had him killed, didn't you?"

"I had to have you, no matter what."

Glowing with fury at his betrayal, Sigyn refused to look at him or respond to him further. She looked at the lavish decorations of the Great Hall. The most beautiful, important day of her life, turned into a sham and a tragedy. She couldn't bear to look at Helga or Theoric's sister. They must be realizing the truth...

When Odin returned, Sigyn could tell from his expression that Loki was correct. She was bound to this fiend.

Sigyn couldn't entirely explain what she did next.

"My lord," she said, stepping forward, "I agree with Loki. I am wedded to him, willingly or no, and my loyalty lies with him." She looked over at Loki, who was staring at her in amazement. "But though I am his wife, I will never follow Loki in this path of trickery and lies. My honor is my own."

Odin nodded slowly. "May it be as you have said. But Loki - you are banished from Asgard until such a time as you prove yourself worthy to return."

"Not again," Loki groaned.

Odin ignored this trivial interruption. "You don't deserve Sigyn, but I hope that her love will bring you back to us and melt your cold heart. Now fly from Asgard before I change my mind."

Loki sent one last burning look at Sigyn, then whirled and disappeared from sight.

With the villain gone, the hall dissolved in chaos. Sigyn ran down to the aduience and threw her arms around Helga. "I am so sorry," she murmured as she embraced the sobbing woman. Ingrid was already holding Elise. The four of them walked slowly back to Helga's quarters, sobbing the entire way. The wedding had become a funeral.

Sigyn received the summons to Odin's court that evening, and she and Ingrid left immediately.

"I suppose we should say goodbye now," said Ingrid as they walked the dark corridors. "I know it's time for me to go back to Valhalla. " She stroked Sigyn's cheek. "I hate to leave you like this now. A widow and a bride in the same day. Will you be all right?"

"Yes," said Sigyn. "I have my friends here. And besides - we always have the mirrors." She pulled her mother into a tight hug. "I love you so much."

Ingrid squeezed her back. "I will always be there for you,darling. And I am so proud of you."

As expected, Odin told them that Ingrid had to return and sent Ingrid to speak with Heimdahl. Once she was gone, he patted the seat before him. Sigyn sat, scarcely believing that she was sitting so close to the Allfather.

"I am so sorry, daughter," he said. "I wish I had not brought you from Valhalla. I did not foresee this."

"How could you?" she said. "Loki has darkened our vision. You did what was best, and I believe that this will be best."

He smiled at her. "You are wise beyond your years. Now, I must tell you something, but you cannot tell Loki. Do you understand?"'

"I swear it," she agreed.

Odin was not confident her promise, however; he waved his hand across her lips and murmured an incantation. "There, you may not speak of it to anyone. If you try, your words will come out as though you were drunk."

"But I could write it?" she teased.

He shook his head. "Better not to find out. Now, what you need to know about Loki-" he leaned forward. "He is not my son."

She shook her head. "I don't understand. Not your son?"

Odin stood and began to pace as thought the conversation made him nervous. "I found him in a frost giant temple, soon after my father died," he said. "He was small and frail. I wanted to raise him so that one day our kingdoms might find understanding." He sighed. "But I fear his frost giant nature is too much for him."

"A frost giant temple?" Sigyn asked slowly.

"Yes," he said. "He was all alone, wrapped in a basket. They had abandoned him to die. I could not leave him there."

"Do you know who his mother was?"

Odin stared at her and she realized how odd her question sounded. "Of course not. I am not omniscient, my dear." He resumed pacing. "Some frost giant concubine, no doubt."

"Perhaps," Sigyn agreed. She rose. "Should I go, sir?"

"Yes," he said.

As she walked slowly back to her chambers, Sigyn thought about the story her father had told her about his friend Fara. Loki must be the son of light elf as well. She wondered if that knowledge would make any difference to Odin, but decided that if Odin would not tell Loki the truth, she would certainly not tell Odin what she knew.


	16. A Princess of Asgard

To her surprise, Sigyn's possessions were piled outside of her door and the door wards would not grant her access. The mirror peeped out of an old cloak; Sigyn quickly shoved it into her gown.

She looked around and spotted one of her neighbors. "What's going on?" she asked her.

"You're married," said the neighbor, looking at her suspiciously. "To that Loki fellow, right?" Disapproval oozed in her voice. "You have to sleep under his roof."

"They kicked me out?"

"I guess so," said the neighbor, hurrying on as though she was contaminated by remaining so close to Sigyn.

Sigyn gathered up her things slowly and walked to Loki's house. The door wards let her in without a word and she started to explore her new setting. It was a cold but beautiful house, she thought. Everywhere the presence of Loki was evident, in the ascetic furnishings, the dark color choices, and the disturbing art he had chosen to put on the walls.

She found his bedroom, the furniture all in dark wood and green. Sigyn hesitated to put her things in this room. Eventually, she picked a small guest room down the hall. It felt more comfortable to her.

Sif arrived as night was falling over Asgard, looking flushed and out of breath. "I had to run all over the damn city to find you," she snapped as she brushed past Sigyn into the foyer. "Nice digs. A little gloomy."

Sigyn threw her arms around her. "I'm so glad to see you."

Sif didn't hug her back. "Oh really? Why's that, is this place getting you down?"

Sigyn looked at her, confused. "Well, it is a little depressing."

"Who gives? You can redecorate to your heart's content. You're a princess now."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Sigyn asked, trying to understand her friend's bitterness.

"Well, yeah," said Sif. "I think you planned it this whole time. You just wanted to be a princess, didn't you? You couldn't get Thor, so you settled for Loki."

Sigyn gasped. "Sif! I never, ever planned this. I never wanted Theoric to die." Tears burned in her eyes.

"That's not true," said Sif. "You were having doubts. You wanted this to happen. Admit it, Sigyn. You just wanted to be a queen!"

Sigyn felt the truth of her friend's accusations. She had doubted; she had wanted Loki, yet she had remained betrothed to Theoric. Was she somehow responsible for his death?

But still, her friend had no right to treat her like this…

Sigyn summoned the remainder of her dignity and pointed to the door. "I won't listen to this, Sif. Get out. If you think I didn't love Theoric – then you are not my friend."

Sif looked at her in surprise. "You're kicking me out?" She leaned towards Sigyn; her breath smelled like mead, and Sigyn realized her friend had been drinking. "What will you do if I don't leave?"

"Get out," whispered Sigyn.

"Don't think I will," said Sif, pushing her.

Sigyn reacted automatically as her Valkyrie training had taught her to do. Her hands caught Sif's black mane and she pulled until the drunk Aesir gasped. Then, with a swift whirling kick, she brought the lady warrior to the ground and planted her foot on her chest. "Do you give up?"

Sif pushed her foot away with superhuman strength and sprang to her feet. "Not in the least!" She sprang at Sigyn, nails pointed at her skin.

Sigyn punched her in the gut and sprang out of the way. She was beginning to feel nervous. Although a Valkyrie, she didn't have her weapons, and she was considerably more delicate than the Aesir.

Just then the door opened and another voice spoke. "Girls, stop this appalling behavior this minute."

Frigga stood at the door, a shawl over her head, her arms folded and a frown on her beautiful face.

Ashamed, Sif quickly picked herself up and slunk out the door without another word.

"Door wards, keep her out," Sigyn murmured. The door clicked in acknowledgement, and Sigyn turned to greet her new mother-in-law.

"Welcome to Loki's house," said Frigga, leading her quickly into the parlor. "We have some things to discuss."

Sigyn settled into one of the black leather chairs and looked at the queen. "Yes, my lady?"

"First of all, my husband is very impressed at what you did," said Frigga. "You were very brave to stick to your commitment." She fixed Sigyn with a steely eye. "But I am not."

"Wh-what?" gasped Sigyn.

"I know you," whispered Frigga. "You just want all the trappings that come with being a princess. You don't care a fig for Loki – you're glad he's out of the picture. You can fool some people but you can't fool a mother!"

"So you're on Sif's side," said Sigyn slowly.

"I suppose so," agreed Frigga. "At the same time, I don't believe in cat fights, and there's nothing to be done. You're married now." She shook her finger at Sigyn. "But don't think you'll be getting any favors from me!"

"I don't need your favors," said Sigyn quietly. "I stand with Loki."

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" said Frigga.


	17. Wintry Welcome

The next few weeks passed painfully slowly. For some reason, Ingrid had not contacted Sigyn, and she had heard nothing from anyone else.

Everywhere she went, people whispered and turned away. Sif had not returned to her door, and Sigyn had received no further invitations to the king's table. Helga and Elise had ignored the notes she had left at their door. Thor and the Warriors Three had left on a mission to exact vengeance on Theoric's killers.

Sigyn's only communication with the outside world was Dastahl, her trainer in the art of Light Magic. He was still as warm and friendly as possible.

"How are things going?" he asked one day. "Your focus seems – diminished. Even your prism appears cloudy." He nodded at her bracelet, which had darkened to the color of smoke.

Sighing, she opened up to the light elf, telling him about how ostracized she had been since her wedding. "I feel completely alone," she concluded.

"You should talk to Odin," he suggested. "Surely he would not approve of this treatment of his daughter-in-law."

She shook her head sadly. "I don't want to make trouble, and I doubt he does, either. If Frigga is against me – how can he be for me?"

Dastahl nodded. "Well, if you ever want to go to your true homeland, to Alfheim – tell me. We can arrange for that."

That night, Sigyn was relieved when the mirror shimmered. "Mom, I'm so glad-" she began but then the mirror cleared and she saw Loki. He looked pale and gaunt, but she knew, as she looked at his face, that she loved him.

"You have a mirror?" she gasped.

"Yes, of course," he said brusquely. "Sigyn, let me cut to the chase. I need you to join me. It's a matter of life or death."

"Of course," she said, a thrill of fear passing through her. "Where are you?"

"Niflheim," he said. "You need to leave everything, even the mirror, and go to the rainbow bridge. Heimdall will help you."

"Of course," she said. "I'll leave immediately." She stood and with trembling hands reached for her shawl.

"Oh - and Sigyn?"

"Yes ?"she asked, turning.

"Dress warmly," he advised with a wry smile.

Sigyn found her way through the well- lit streets of Asgard, wrapped up as warmly as possible. Asgard had such a temperate climate that her best option was wearing her heaviest dress and every scarf and shawl she owned. She decided to wear her kjoll and her boots beneath her wraps; she felt comforted in her traditional Valkyrie wear.

Heimdall was standing at his post at the end of the Rainbow Bridge, his keen eyes scanning the star map. "My lady Sigyn," he said in a gravelly voice, nodding. "I have word from Loki and Odin. You may pass through the portal."

"Odin spoke to you?" she asked in surprise, but he did not answer as the rainbow bridge disappeared beneath her…

Whatever clothing she had worn was definitely not enough, Sigyn decided as she found herself in what looked like an icier version of a Minnesota blizzard. She clutched her cloak tightly and looked about, wondering where Loki could possibly be waiting for her. She could see nothing but the swirling snow and cold mist blowing over bare, rocky ground.

"A stranger?" She heard a scratchy voice, the sound that a toboggan makes as it is dragged over ice. "An Asgardian? In these parts?"

"Mmm, a tasty, pretty little thing."

She shrank back from the dangerous voices although she couldn't make anyone out in the whirling white cloud.

And then she saw them; snow dwarves! They had to be. Squat little beings, wrapped up in furs, eying her hungrily.

"A pretty little girl," chuckled another. "A little too skinny though."

They approached her then, as wolves do, the pack closing in on their prey.

White-hot fury flowed through Sigyn. She had come all this way to meet her husband, and this was her welcoming party? A bunch of blood-thirsty snow dwarves? At least a battle death and a short trip to Valhalla would be better than hypothermia…

Sigyn kicked out at the leader, the stiletto on her boot slicing through his furs, her toe bloodying his nose. He drew back in shock.

Murmuring incantations, Seagan began to draw light into her being. She created an orb like white fire. To her surprise, before she could use any of the energy on the dwarves, they were already burying their heads in the snow.

"Too bright! Too bright!"

"Quick, away, before it blinds us!"

Sigyn stood in puzzlement, watching them run away. She had expected much more of a fight.

She heard a chuckle and turned to find Loki approaching her; his garb was the same as he usually wore except for some kind of ski mask that he pulled down as he talked to her. "And here I thought I was going to have to save you from the snow dwarves," he drawled. "I can see I chose my wife wisely."

"Some honeymoon," she snapped at him. "Where on earth are we going?"

"Some place a little warmer," he assured her. "But come, you must be freezing. Step into my circle."

She drew closer to him and found that he had cast some kind of warmth spell. Before she knew what was happening, his hands were on her waist, his lips were on her, filling her with the warmth of a possessive kiss…

She pushed him away. "What do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled. "You kissed me back, little Valkyrie. Don't think I don't know."

She tried to stay away from him, but as she dropped back she felt cold again, so she caught up. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"A great place for a honeymoon," he assured her. "Hel."


	18. Honeymoon in Hel

The journey that followed always seemed nightmarish in Sigyn's memory. A steep walk through dark ravines, crossing several rivers; then they came to a tempestuous river rushing quickly through the narrow canyon. "This is the Gjöll," Loki told her. He had to yell to make himself heard. "The noisy river."

"I'll say," Sigyn yelled back. She could see the bridge they would cross, a covered bridge with a roof like gold. She followed Loki, stumbling over the rocks, until they reached the bridge.

"Halt. Who goes there?"

The guard who accosted them was tall and threatening; as Sigyn's eyes rose, she realized that the guard was a woman, a pale giantess.

Loki bowed to her. "Good Modgud, it is I, Loki, and my bride Sigyn. We have come to visit Hela and take counsel with her."

"It is not good for the living to visit the land of the dead," said Modgud. "Take care, she is a harsh mistress." She stood aside and allowed them to pass.

As they crossed beneath the golden roof, Sigyn shivered. "So cold," she complained. A bit of river spray caught her cheek. "Ouch! It burns!"

"The river is colder than ice," Loki told her. "If you look, you can see shards of ice like knives."

"I'd rather not," she answered, hurrying towards the end of the bridge.

"This way," Loki told her, leading her on a twisting path. "The Road to Hel."

Dark gates loomed before them. Loki raised a hand and said something softly and they eased apart.

Sign risked a look around. Hel didn't look particularly unpleasant – a little barren and rocky, perhaps, but nowhere near as bad as she had imagined. "Where's the fire and brimstone?" she asked Loki.

"I think you're confusing this with Hell, with two L's," he told her in a bored tone. "Also a place, very unpleasant. Lots more sulphur."

"Well I'm glad we're not there then," she said.

They approached a mighty hall built of dark stone, the doors thrown open. Dangerous-looking spikes dangled from the ceiling. As she came in, Sigyn couldn't escape the feeling that she was entering a giant's mouth.

Her eyes adjusted slowly to the dim light within. "Haven't these people ever heard of light?" she grumbled to Loki.

"You have powers, make your own," was his cool reply.

She created a globe of light and heard a hiss of displeasure. Looking around, she realized that they were surrounded by people, all pale, with skin glowing faintly blue. They blinked and turned away from the light.

And before them was someone who could only be Hela. She was beautiful, with black hair cascading down her back, and she wore a green bustier and black skirt. She lounged on a throne that looked as though it were made of ice embedded with nails.

"Hello, dad."

Sigyn looked at Loki in puzzlement. Dad?

But he took the greeting in stride. "Hello, daughter."

"You can't just visit whenever you want," Hela said. "You must have a present for me."

"I've brought you my bride," said Loki. "What more could you want?"

Hela looked Sigyn over slowly. "She'll do, I suppose. You won't take her out with you?"

"I will not take her out under my protection."

"Very well," Hela smiled. She curtseyed to Sigyn. "So you're my new stepmother. Welcome to Hel."

Loki cleared his throat. "Can you have someone show us to our… accommodations?"

"I'll do the honors." Hela led them through her palace, gliding easily over the rough floors."I hope you don't mind a little discomfort," she added to Sigyn. "The dead don't care about danger."

She showed them to a room overlooking a desolate valley. The walls looked as though they were made of blue ice; they were cold to the touch.

Alone with Loki at last, Sigyn didn't know what to do. Her fury towards him was boiling over. She went to the balcony and leaned over, looking out at the dark valley below.

Loki stood beside her. "I hope you're not too mad at me," he murmured, placing a hand on her arm. "It is technically our wedding night."

She whirled on him, shaking his hand away. "Do you really think I'd do anything with you? After you've done nothing but mistreat me and betray me? You bring me to your daughter's house for your honeymoon, when I don't even know you have a daughter? Where do you get off, ass hole?"

To his credit, he didn't back away, he just let her anger break against him like waves on the rocks at Asgard. "I know you're furious," he said. "But I have never done anything to mistreat or betray you. I messed up with Theoric. I am sorry for that. But my first thought has always been of you."

"If you'd really loved me," she snarled. "you would have let me marry him. He was a good man."

"Let you marry a man you didn't love?" He shook his head. "Not when I could give you what you wanted. What you – really – wanted." He reached out and touched her neck, and she could barely move, so seductive was his touch.

She shook her head. "Why would I want you? You, who have so many secrets from me?" She shook her finger at him. "How can I be married to someone who has children with someone else?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "I'm guilty, I'll admit it. I had another girlfriend." He dropped his hands then. "But that was before."

"Tell me," she commanded him, fury flowing through her until she knew her eyes were glowing with her light magic. "Tell me."

We met on Jötunheim," he whispered. "She was a giantess and a witch, and I – I was myself. It was a tempestuous relationship and she has gone now. It was a long time ago."

"Apparently. Since you have a grown daughter, who is the ruler of Hel."

"I am rather proud of her," Loki agreed. "She's done well for herself, with all her handicaps. Much better than her siblings." He sighed heavily and looked off into the distance. "It was a mistake, trying to have a relationship with another dark-hearted shape shifter. One son's a wolf, the other a serpent, and both are sociopaths. Now, Hela can kill anyone with a touch, but she's actually quite successful."

"I feel so sorry for you," she said coldly. "Well thanks for explaining that. Now, what's this about selling me down the river to take refuge in Hell? I won't be getting out with your help. How am I supposed to get out?"

"Now, Sigyn," Loki said, turning to her with that mischievous smile on his lips. "I know you'll be able to get out of here perfectly well when the time comes, with or without my help."

"You're insufferable," she whispered.

"I prefer irresistible." And with another sultry smile, he turned away. "Well, it's nearly time for supper, my dear. I hope you're ready to make conversation with my charming daughter. Remember – don't touch."


	19. Evil Stepdaughter

The dinner was held in the Great Hall at tables, apparently carved of the same luminous blue ice that formed the walls to many of the rooms. Of course, there also appeared to be razor blades embedded in the table; Sigyn had to move carefully to avoid slicing herself open. She already had a few scratches from mishaps around the house, mishaps that Hela appeared not to have missed.

"You seem to be a bit of a klutz, dear stepmother," she said with a smile. "Be careful about spilling bloods, we do have sharks in these waters." She smiled, revealing pointed teeth.

Sigyn couldn't help shuddering and withdrawing a bit. "It is a rather - dangerous castle," she agreed. "I don't suppose you've considered a remodel?"

"Now why would I do that?" Hela hissed. "Don't you think it's pretty enough for you?" She looked up at Loki. "How did you get this one, anyway, dad?"

"We met at a dinner party," Loki said. "I tricked her into marrying me – of course."

"You couldn't do it any other way," murmured Hela, with a cold hatred in her voice. "You're such a liar."

Sigyn couldn't help feeling angry at the way Hela was treating her father. She grabbed Loki's hand. "Of course, he tricked me," she said, trying to make her voice sound as convincingly sweet as she could. "But he also won my heart." She batted her lashes.

"You're trying too hard," muttered Hela. "You don't have to fake it for me, chicklet. Now - tell me all the gossip in Asgard. Nobody's come from there for a good Asgard-year. Is my dear uncle married yet?"

Loki coughed as he sipped his drink, a cocktail the color of blood. "Well, no, Sif is still after him of course. I believe he courted Sigyn briefly."

"Oh, is that why he went after you?" Hela grinned at Sigyn wolfishly. "Certainly it takes a rare one to get dad's attention. You're pretty and all, but he doesn't usually go for common girls. But if Thor had his eye on you – I can see it."

"You should have been a psych major," said Loki. "Here, Hela, drink a toast with me. To bigger and better things."

"Sigyn, too," purred Hela, pouring some of the blood red drink into her glass.

"She's not drinking," Loki corrected quickly. "You know – we're trying. To have a baby. "

Sigyn rolled her eyes at him, knowing that he was just getting her back for her syrupy comments earlier. How was she supposed to survive a dinner party like this without a drink?

An hour or so later and she was glad that Loki had prevented her from drinking. While Loki still seemed himself, Hela seemed completely inebriated, acting much friendlier than Sigyn felt comfortable with.

"I say, Sig – Siga – Sigyn," Hela slurred, grabbing the table beside her. "I feel so ssssorry for you, getting stuck with thisss family."

"It's all right," Sigyn assured her, still trying to play up the "in love with Loki" angle. "I knew more or less what I was getting into."

"No you ssssure didn't," Hela told her. "You should definitely not try, know what I'm ssssaying? Look how my brotherss and I turned out. Your kids are doomed." She giggled and hiccupped.

"It must have been very hard for you, growing up with two magical parents," Sigyn said, trying to remove her arm from so close to Hela's clawlike grasp.

But Hela just leaned closer. "You have no idea," she whispered, her breath smelling of sweet decay. "Mom was crazy, and Dad was never around. It was hell. That's not even a good joke."

Sigyn felt a spark of pity for this strange girl. She leaned towards her. "I am so sorry," she told her sincerely.

She was never sure what happened next. As she watched, Hela's features distorted and changed. Half of her face remained the same – pale, beautiful, lovely – and half turned cold and black, like stone.

"You see what I am?" whispered Hela. "Can you still care for this?" Her lip curled and Sigyn couldn't help drawing away.

"Yes," she said. "I don't care what you look like. You've been hurt. That doesn't mean anything."

Hela gave a cry as though of pain and covered her face. She staggered out of the hall.

"What did I say?" Sigyn asked, bewildered, turning to Loki.

He was smiling down at her, his lips curved into a smile. "You cared too much. You are a strange one, my little ice queen."

Loki lifted her hand to his lips, but she jerked it away. "I'm only sweet to you when she's around," she snarled.

"That's what you think," he murmured, watching her with that enigmatic half-smile still on his lips.


	20. Escape from Hel

There really was no day or night in Hel, nor a good way to tell time. The "days" blurred into weeks without Sigyn really having any idea of how long had passed.

Loki would not allow her to use his mirror to contact her mother. "It's too dangerous," he told her shortly. "Somebody may be monitoring our transmissions."

"Why are we even here?" she complained bitterly. "There isn't anything to do. I'm basically here to look pretty and visit at Hela's dinner parties."

"Isn't that enough?" he asked with a wolfish smile. "Perhaps I am hoping that when you get bored enough, you'll come around."

"I'll never be that bored," she retorted. "Why are we really here?"

His face turned sober. "I'm trying to talk Hela into helping me. Forming a plan to get me back into Odin's good graces. But she's stalling."

"Fat chance of that."

"Don't be such a pessimist. This is a cycle that happens over and over again." He ran his eyes over her thoughtfully. "Although this time is a little different. I've dragged you into it, and I haven't calculated yet how that will affect things."

She turned away from his hot gaze and walked to the window of their guest room. "Well, what if we went somewhere else?"

"Like where?"

She sighed in frustration as she looked out over the bleak plains of Hel. "Anywhere else would be better than here, I think."

"You may be right," he agreed. "Although I think Hela will be sad to see you go. I'd better leave publicly, and then you can sneak out and follow me."

"I can only go to Midgard," she reminded him. "And then only if a hero dies."

"Midgard it is," he agreed with a dark smile. "Meet me in Paris. The Louvre, in front of _Prometheus Bound._ Do we have an accord?"

"Yes," she said. "I guess-"

"Promise me," he said, his green eyes suddenly very intense. "Promise."

"Okay. I promise. I'll meet you in Paris. The Louvre. Prometheus –something. "

Then he was gone, with a swirl of his dark cloak, leaving the faintest smell of musk.

Loki was still gone at dinner that night, and Hela smirked at her. "So he left after all, eh, my little goddess?"

"He'll be back," Sigyn said nonchalantly, studying her food.

"I'm sure he will," agreed Hela. "Such a succulent little thing. I'm rather glad you'll be staying. Although you're bland, you're still good company – and it will bring Dad back around more often." Sigyn felt a faint pang of guilt at the knowledge that her stepdaughter would be facing abandonment once again. But that feeling disappeared as Hela went on. "Of course, sooner or later he'll get tired of making the trek here. And then you'll be all mine." She smiled and licked her lips.

"So he hasn't brought around any of his other girlfriends?" Sigyn asked.

"No," said Hela. "He knows I don't take kindly to other ladies in his life." She raised a pale hand to cover a yawn.

Sigyn took her cue and rose, drawing her cloak tightly around her. "I'd best be going…"

"Yes, go read a book or do a puzzle," agreed Hela, waving her away. "We will have plenty more time to discuss my daddy issues." She flashed Sigyn a broken smile.

"We will have plenty more time to talk," agreed Sigyn, steeling herself. "Goodnight."

When she returned to her room, she gathered the things she wanted to take together and held up her ring. She had to wait a little while; then it shimmered, indicating that a hero was in need of a Valkyrie.

"Midgard," she murmured, and a _dorr _opened, revealing the Black Road opened to her. She looked around her tiny room. "Goodbye Hel."


	21. Battlefield Earth

Sigyn stumbled out of the _dörr _ at the other end and found herself in a battle scene. A hospital had been attacked, somewhere in the Middle East, and people were suffering.

Her pulse raced. She was ready for action, ready to use her training and skills to help people, to save heroes and lead them to Valhalla.

She saw a harpie heading towards someone, severely wounded, who looked like a doctor. Pulling her light-knife out of her boot, she darted towards him and slashed out, then reached out to the wounded man –

- only to find her mother at her side.

"Sigyn!" gasped Ingrid. "I thought you were gone – I thought Loki had-" She threw her arms around her daughter, pulling her tightly to her.

"Mom, we're in the middle of a battle," Sigyn reminded her.

But Ingrid just squeezed harder. "I'm so glad to see you…"

Sigyn extricated herself with difficulty. "Come on, mom, let's get these heroes out of here. Then we'll catch up."

Ingrid's face darkened. "But you cannot go to Valhalla. That _dörr_ has been shut to you – Odin has decreed it."

"We'll catch up here," Sigyn assured her. "Come on, let's clean this place up."

Back to back, the Valkyries defeated a series of gorgons, harpies, and other nasty creatures, then collected the heroes and showed them the Black Road. Then Ingrid and Sigyn walked away from the conflict and sat watching the chaos.

"I wish you could come back to us," said Ingrid wistfully. "You're such a good Valkyrie."

Sigyn laughed shortly. "Come on, what happened to all of that I'm-so-proud-you're-in-Asgard bit?"

"That was before Loki," said Ingrid. "That lying, cheating-"

Sigyn raised a hand. "Mom, he's my husband, and we're still married. In fact, I'm supposed to go meet him in Paris."

Ingrid looked taken aback at this revelation. "Are you sure that's wise, Ingrid? Maybe you should return to Asgard and fall on Odin's mercy. Maybe-"

"I have to try," said Sigyn patiently. "And I promised."

Ingrid leaned closer. "This isn't because you're pregnant, is it? You haven't been – you know?"

"No!" said Sigyn. "Although it would be natural if we had. We're newlyweds."

Ingrid shook her head. "But you shouldn't be! It was a trick!"

"Some tricks are meant to be," said Sigyn. She leaned forward. "So - have you met Theoric?"

"I can neither confirm nor deny," said Ingrid, but a smile crept through.

"You have!" exclaimed Sigyn. "How's he doing? Is he mad at me?"

"He has no cause to be mad at you," said Ingrid quietly. "And right now he has found a pretty little EMT from Los Angeles and he is very happy."

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "I guess I don't feel so bad then."

"'Some tricks are meant to be,'" quoted Ingrid. She squeezed Sigyn's shoulder. "Well – I'd better go make sure those heroes are going the right way. And you'd better go to Paris, whatever is happening there. Good luck, daughter."

Sigyn kissed her mother on the cheek and watched her disappear through the _dörr. _Part of her wished she could follow her to Valhalla. But she knew her path led to Paris.


	22. City of Light

Sigyn rode the winds to Paris, cloaking herself in invisibility to avoid scaring people and attracting unwanted attention from the American airforce. She arrived in the City of Lights in the mist and rain, and still found it beautiful.

She walked the streets and marveled at all the building she had seen in postcards – the Eiffel Tower! Versailles! Notre Dame! They were real! But she knew she was not here to sight-see. The Louvre was her destination and she took herself there.

It was closed, of course.

She resigned herself to a cold night on the street. After all, she could not make money out of nothing, and she was loathe to try to pawn her jewelry. She comforted herself that she could do quite well.

And sure enough – she found a back alley in an abandoned warehouse district and used her magic to light a she surrounded herself with the illusions of things she found comforting – a picture on the wall. A crackling fire place. She tried to ignore the grumbling in her stomach.

"_Merde_," a gruff voice said.

She looked over in surprise at the homeless wanderer who had found his way to her fire and was staring, rapt, at the illusions she had conjured

He continued in French which, thanks to her Valkyrie training, she understood well. "Did you do all that?"

If she had been the same Minnesota girl, she would have been afraid of this bearded foreigner. But with her taining and her magic, she found him – amusing. Company.

_"Oui,"_she replied, using the Parisian pronounciation. "C'est un rêve."

He raised his eyebrows. "Then let me dream forever!" He sat beside her and pulled a baguette out of his cloak and a small log of cheese. The bread was no doubt day old, sold for pennies – but the cheese? She tried not to think where he had found it.

"_Voulez une bouchée_?" he asked, offering her both. She accepted gratefully. "I have some water here as well."

She fell asleep sitting up; she woke to find that he had spread his coat over her. "_Merci,"_ she murmured and he grunted something from his position by the fire.

When dawn broke, he was gone.

Seagan found her way to the Louvre the next day. She cloaked herself in invisibility before slipping past security and then found her way to the sculpture area.

And there it was – _Prometheus Bound, _a magnificent but disturbing sculpture in white marble. It depicted a man howling in agony as an eagle pecked at his side.

Remarkably, there was no one around as she studied it. She read the plaque and racked her brain to remember her ninth grade mythology; Prometheus was a god of Olympus who stole fire to bring to man and he was punished by being chained to a wall while an eagle forever pecked at his liver that always grew back.

She shuddered. Why had Loki brought her to this piece?

She waited and waited, studying each facet. Five hours she sat, watching the guards come and go, wondering if this was a mistake. Had he moved on already? Found someone else? Returned to Asgard?

And then Loki was there beside her. "You made it," he whispered, and pulled her to him. Then his lips were on her in a searing, burning kiss that she neither could nor wanted to resist.

When she had to catch her breath, she pulled away and looked up at him. His golden headdress was gone – instead, he looked like a business man, in a suit and tie, with a green shirt, his dark hair pulled away in a tidy ponytail. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked, still short of breath from the kiss and – something else.

"I wanted you to see me," he said. "I am Prometheus, the god against the other gods, fighting for the underdog." He surveyed the piece. "Look how he suffers! That is his sacrifice. I, too, face torture for what I know to be right – the completion of the prophecies."

"What prophecies?"

"The Asgardians go through an endless cycle," he told her. "A cycle of destruction and rebirth, and I must always begin the destruction. It all ends in the great cataclysm of Ragnarök. And I must help to bring that about."

"Why must you help?" she whispered. "You're a god of destruction!"

"No," he said, looking at her with those deep green eyes. "I am a god of mischief. I must stir the pot and bring about rebirth. Like Prometheus bringing fire to the mortals. Change is necessary, Sigyn. You cannot fight it." He held out a hand to her. "Come, I think you've seen enough. Let us admire the rest of the Louvre."

She took his hand. He knotted his fingers with her and looked at her in a way that made her pulse race. She wished she was not so susceptible to his charms.

But she was.


	23. Romance

** Rated M**

Loki took Sigyn to a café for supper as they were both famished. "How did you get euros?" she asked, perplexed.

Loki smiled. "Magic." He ordered a bottle of wine and they ate a simple meal – bread, cheese, soup. Sigyn could barely pay attention to what she was eating because _ he _was here. Her husband. The one she loved, though she shouldn't.

"So they say this is the most romantic city in the world," said Loki, taking a bite of brioche. "What do you think?"

"Well, I spent last night in a warehouse, sharing a fire with a homeless guy," she admitted. "So my view of France is skewed. But – I can see it. It's very pretty."

"Very pretty," he scoffed. "It's nothing to Asgard and you know it. But nobody would ever call Asgard romantic. It is too political."

She nodded dubiously. "I think Paris is more romantic than Asgard."

"Yes, there is something earthy about it," Loki mused, staring out at the street. "Something charming in its transience. Mortals really know how to love because they have so little time."

He paid for their food, and they began a walk in the twilight. "Let us go then, you and I, when the evening is stretched out against the sky - " he murmured.

"Are you going to quote Prufrock to me?" she asked with a teasing smile. "Am I the etherized patient, then?"

"Yes, or the mermaids singing each to each," he said, studying her closely. "Sigyn, are you completely indifferent to me?"

"What do you think?" she said, smiling up at him.

"I think," he said, pausing to put his hands on her shoulder, "if you were indifferent, you would not have come back."

She raised herself on her tiptoes. "You think right," she murmured, before planting a kiss on his lips.

He took her back to the apartment he had found. It was small but neat and fully furnished. She threw herself on the couch while he heated some milk on the stove and made her a cup of hot chocolate.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked, looking out the window at the city skyline and sipping the hot chocolate. "I take it we are going to stay for some time, since you didn't get us a hotel room."

"I think so," he said, sinking onto the divan beside her. "I think this would be a good base, while I try to fix things with Asgard."

"Do you think they can be fixed?" she asked in surprise.

"They can always be fixed," he said. "This would be a good place for you, a safe place. Far from the cattiness of Asgard or the meddling of my mother. Far from danger."

"Are you worried that I would be in danger?"

He chuckled. "I know you can take care of yourself. But you're my wife. I want to protect you and hiding you here seems like the best idea."

"So I will stay here and you will go around trying to pacify Odin and get back into Asgard. What will I do?"

"You can volunteer," he said, shrugging. "Whatever you like." He nodded at her mug. "May I have a sip? I should have made myself some."

"It's just chocolate at the bottom," she said, holding it out to him.

"You have some on your lip – may I?" Without waiting, Loki leaned forward and sucked on her lip as he took her cup away. And then his mouth was over hers, and his hands were fumbling at her coat. To her surprise, she found herself helping him.

"'Unpin that spangled breastplate, which you wear,'" he quoted huskily. "John Donne," he added by way of explanation.

"Less quoting, more kissing," she whispered, reaching up to him.


	24. Farewells

If a relationship had a golden age, the first two years were the best, Sigyn decided as she pushed her boys through Paris in a baby carriage. Loki had been loving and supportive through her pregnancies, but now that the third year of marriage was beginning, she saw him less and less. Last she had heard, Odin had forgiven him, although he still had not taken her back to Asgard.

So instead she was living out life as a usually-single mother of two boys, pushing a pram through Paris, buying food at the farmer's market, having playdates with expats and waiting for Loki's next brief visit…

Suddenly, an Asgardian was before her in full regalia. "Lady Sigyn," he said. "My name is Hermod. You have been summoned to Asgard."

She looked around in consternation. People were staring at this odd pairing – a fellow who looked like a garish Viking, and a red-headed housewife pushing her babies down the street. "You can't do this," she said. "You'll attract attention."

He bowed his head. "You must come, lady Sigyn."

"Where's Loki?" she asked, a tremor in his voice. "Is he okay?"

"I am not at liberty to say." The expression in Hermod's eyes left little doubt that Loki had done something bad.

She sighed. "Fine. I will come as soon as I can."

Sigyn knew she could not bring the babies, Alex Narfi and Daniel Nari, to Asgard. She didn't want them getting caught up in the politics.

And so she did what she had always known she would – she flew back to Minnesota and found her way back to Shephard. She had seen her adopted parentsa few times since she had relocated to earth. Once they found out she had grandbabies and lived in Paris, they had been quite willing to visit.

But this time would be different.

She knocked on her parents door and started in surprise when her sister Ella answered the door. Sigyn had seen pictures of course but seeing her in person was different – this tall young lady with silky blond hair and blue eyes – could it really be her tow-headed baby sister?

"Sigyn!" Ella cried, throwing her arms around her. "What are you doing here? Oooh you brought the babies?"

"Yes. Ella, I need to talk to Mom. Is she here?"

Mrs. Johannson appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Sigyn, I didn't know you were coming!"

"Mom. Something bad has happened to their dad. I need to leave the kids with you. I don't know when, or if, I'll be back."

Her mom looked surprised. "But – Sigyn-"

"Please?"

"Of course, of course, they're family," Mrs. Johannson said. "Come in. Have a bite to eat before you go."

Before she left, Sigyn met with her parents in a closed room. "I admit, I'm a little concerned," said her father. "You're special, Sigyn, and – we don't know how to raise children like you."

"You're worried they'll start fights like I did," she said, with a bitter smile. "I can't make any promises, my dear parents. But I do know this - you did a wonderful job with me. I could have had no better parents."

Her mother looked at her in surprise. "But your real mother-"

"I love her too," said Sigyn. "But she could never have raised me as you did." Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry to burden you like this. I'm sorry to leave them behind. I just don't want to take them where I need to go."

"We know you don't take this lightly," said Dr. Johannson, putting an arm around her. "You're a great mother. And we will do our best with the boys."

"Just love them and take care of them," said Sigyn. "I will try to return for them as soon as I can. And - tell them I love them."

She kissed Alex and Daniel on the heads as they lay sleeping. It hurt to leave them behind, but she had to do it.

She walked down the road, out of sight of the house, and opened a _dörr. _The black road shimmered before her. Sighing, she said farewell to Shephard and walked towards Valhalla.


	25. Chains

Hermod found her on the outskirts of Valhalla and brought her to Odin's palace in Asgard.

Odin smiled at her warmly as she entered. "Welcome, Loki's wife. I understand we have some grandchildren? Where are they?"

"They are safe," she said.

He nodded soberly. "I called you here because – Loki has killed again."

"No," she whispered, astonished. "Who?"

"Baldr," he said. "You never met him, he was gone when you were here. The best and brightest of my sons, and well loved, so well loved. But he languishes in Hel now, thanks to one of Loki's tricks."

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"They were playing a game - a foolish game - throwing knives at Baldr. He was invincible to all save mistletoe, and of course Loki remembered and gave Hodr the blind a dart made of mistletoe. Baldr was gone in minutes."

"I'm so sorry," she said, meaning it. "Why am I here?"

"He needs a personal jailer," said Odin. "He has escaped so many times. Right now he is guarded by twenty of my best soldiers, weakening my ability to defend the borders. Ranganarok is upon us. I need my men." He paused and looked out the window. "But if I fetter him to you until his trial, however, I can better keep him here."

The jailers brought her down to Loki. He looked at her with hope until he saw the black manacle on her wrist.

"No," he whispered.

"It's just house arrest," she said.

He stared at her, his eyes huge in his pale face. "It will drive us both crazy, Siygn. This is terrible.."

It was only a few weeks until the trial but they were the longest weeks of Sigyn's life. The manacles were unbreakable and immoveable, save by Odin's power, and they limited her own ability. She could not come and go as she wanted; she and Loki were forever chained together.

Rather than face the ridicule of Asgard, they spent most of their time in Loki's house. Once, she might have thought being alone with Loki and a pair of handcuffs was romantic. But there was no romance between them anymore. Night after night they tried to sleep without success - side by side, fully clothed, unable to move.

Loki pleaded with Odin to restore him to the jail but Odin refused. Then Loki began to take it out on Sigyn. "Why did you allow this?" he asked her bitterly. "Leave our boys with strangers – yes, they're your family, but they're strangers to me – and have yourself chained to a maniac."

"I am your wife," she said. "I would do anything for you. And this is what Odin has commanded. This is my duty."

"You would not care so much if you knew about my infidelities," he said, his voice turning into a hiss. "While you were gone I have been visited by many lovely ladies and I did not resist them-"

She looked into his eyes, feeling the pain of his claims burning within her. "Is this true? Did you cheat on me? On our family?"

"Yes," he whispered, his eyes narrowed to slits.

She laughed at him then. "You miserable failure. Claiming that you are Prometheus, misunderstood god, when you are nothing but a devil. Cheating on those who love you. Well, you can try, but I will still love you. You are my husband, even if you are nothing but a liar and a cheat."

He raised his unbound hand as though to strike her.

"Really?" she mocked. "You're going to hit your wife, a Valkyrie? You can't find anything better to hit?"

He hit a nearby table instead, with such force that the crystal shattered. "I could do that to you," he said. "I could kill you. Perhaps I will, when I am released."

She shrugged. "Kill the mother of your children? Obviously you're a keeper." She looked away, hoping he would not see the tears of hurt in her eyes.


	26. Venom

The verdict when it came was unsurprising; Loki was guilty. He was sentenced to The Viper – being chained in a cave while a great serpent dripped venom onto his face. More surprising, at least to herself, was Sigyn's response. She burst into tears as soon as Odin announced the punishment.

The jailers separated them and dragged Loki away. He didn't even say goodbye.

As soon as she was unchained, Sigyn did two things she hadn't been able to do for weeks; took a bath, slept, and called her mother using the mirror. Loki had kept the mirror in Asgard, so she had only seen her mother a handful of times since she had been in Paris.

She told her mother the whole dreadful saga. Ingrid shook her head. "That one's no good, Sigyn. Like I said."

"I know," said Sigyn, tears welling up in her eyes again. "But I love him. I can't help it. And he's the father of my children."

Ingrid nodded, compassion in her lovely face. "You've tried so hard, Sigyn. You've done everything. It might be time to let this one go."

"I know," whispered Sigyn. "But I can't."

"You can always return to being a Valkyrie," Ingrid said. "Or go back to earth to your boys."

Sign shook her head stubbornly. "Right now, my place is here." She stood. "And I know what I'm going to do next."

"Are you sure about this?" the guard asked as they led her to the cave, high in a cold, gray part of Asgard.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure." She smiled to herself, remembering Odin's expression of surprise and Frigga's brief expression of tenderness. "My place is here."

They ducked inside the cave and Sigyn gasped before running to her husband. He was bound and naked, and a monstrous serpent reared above. The serpent was chained to the wall, but his mouth was open, and greenish liquid dripped from his long fangs. Every time it fell onto Loki's face he cried out.

"Loki, I'm here," she murmured.

"Make it stop!" he cried. "Make it stop!"

She looked about for a vessel of any type, but all she had was her helmet. She took it off allowing her red hair to flow around her shoulders and held it under the serpent's jaws.

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

When the helmet was nearly full, she looked about for a place to empty it. The cave sloped downhill and Loki's head was at the bottom so if she emptied it inside the cave it would run into his face…

She dashed outside and emptied it over the ledge. She could hear the acid in the venom hissing as it hit the rock.

Inside she heard Loki screaming. Another drop must have fallen.

"Where did you go?" he gasped. "You can't go away!"

"I have to empty it," she told him gently. "I have to. But I will always come back, Loki. I'm here for you. I love you."

The only response was the _drip, drip, drip _ of the venom into the helmet.

"How can you love me?" he whispered at last. "I've done nothing but harm to you. I killed your betrothed – betrayed you – abandoned you. I wouldn't blame you if you left me right now to suffer."

"My love is unconditional," she said. "And because of that, I will always be right here - with you – catching venom in a helmet."

He looked up at her, his face tight with pain. "Sigyn, I wish I could be a good man for you."

"Shhh," she said, smoothing his brow with her other hand. "Perhaps some day we can be together. Some day we can just be Loki and Sigyn. No politics, no mischief, no mayhem. Just you and me. Someday."


	27. Epilogue

Sigyn walked down the Rainbow Bridge, staring out into the galaxies. She glanced back at Asgard, twinkling in the distance. For this trip, she had given up on Asgardian fashions and wore only her _kjoll_, her boots, and a wrap.

Ragnarök had been averted according to Odin's plan. Loki had been released – and promptly disappeared, no doubt to stir up more mischief. She was alone, with only a few pitying visits from Frigga and Sif.

"I need to use my ring again," she told Heimdahl. "I am returning to Midgard."

"Odin has informed me," he said in a deep voice. "Are you going to become a Valkyrie again?"

"Not yet," she said. "Not for awhile."

"Good luck, Sigyn," he said. "I hope you find happiness."

She smiled at him dryly. "I'm married to the god of evil. Do you have any suggestions?"

"I see all things," he said. "I see your babes in Minnesota. They need you. I see happy people and sad people, and I tell you this. True happiness comes from within. It is not what happens to you or what people do to you. It is all here." He struck his chest. "Now go, Sigyn."

Perhaps for the last time, Sigyn saw the galaxies blur around her, traveling the black road to earth – to her babies – to home.

Would Loki ever be truly hers? She didn't know.

But right now he could take care of himself, and her first duty was taking care of his children.

No-one answered the door when she knocked at the Johannson's door, but she heard laughing around the back. She slipped through the gate and found them all there. Alex was running around and laughing hysterically, and Daniel was bouncing on his grandma's knee. Ella was playing peekaboo with him from across the porch.

"Sigyn!" Mrs. Johansson cried. "Welcome back! Are you staying long?"

"Forever," she said, scooping up Alex for a hug. "I'm back for good."


End file.
